Trading Places
by Purple Reptar
Summary: AU:Callie and Arizona's three year anniversary is in two weeks, but when something strange happens will they end up spending it together or with other people?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

It was just like any typical Saturday night, Mark and Lexie were over Callie and Cristina's having a drink and talking about everything from sports to life changing surgeries. Usually this little get together with the six surgeons is friendly and fun, but it only takes one too many beers and a jab at a man's pride to turn the whole night into an ugly disaster.

"Wait, wait!" Mark held up his hands in protest. "Did you just call plastics a cushy specialty?" He furrowed his brows at his best friend.

"Yeah I did Mark, it's the least hardcore of all the specialties." Callie shrugged, she didn't see why he was getting all worked up; it's not like he cares what anyone thinks.

"Please, pediatrics is definitely the least hardcore," Mark shot a glance at Arizona who was nursing a beer next to Callie on the couch.

"Excuse me, no, Mark you're wrong PEDS is super hardcore, plastics not so much." She shook her head and took a sip of her beer. "Don't drag the tiny humans into this."

Mark huffed in annoyance. How could anyone think his job was soft and not as worthy as theirs?

"You know Callie and roller girl do have a point, plastics can't hold a candle to cardio and ortho," Cristina chimed in.

Arizona jabbed her in the side with her elbow. "Ow!" The blonde gave her a knowing look. "Right and PEDS too," Cristina added as she rubbed her side and rolled her eyes at the smirking woman beside her.

"What makes plastics so soft?" Mark sat up straight, ready to hear his colleagues explanations.

"Really Mark? Why are you getting so upset about this?" Callie sighed.

"Because I save lives just as much as you four do." He waved his hand over at the two couples sitting on the couch.

"Mark we never said you didn't, we're all surgeons, saving lives," Owen paused. "It's what we do." He said trying to be the voice of reason, he didn't like the direction the conversation was headed in at all.

"Yeah well that's coming from a guy who told Karev to glue a patients face together, which could have cost him half his face if I didn't get there on time." Mark emphasized the word I strongly.

"Alright," Owen's jaw clenched. "I already told you it was my first week and all I knew was what I was taught in the army and if I remember correctly I asked you to tell me what I did wrong, so I could learn from my mistakes." Owen had to restrain from raising his voice, he had a short temper and any little thing could push him over the edge.

"Mark, we aren't picking on you alright just loosen up, okay?" Callie set her beer bottle down on the table and sat back against the back of the couch, swinging her arm over Arizona's shoulders in the process.

"Well if you aren't picking on me or my job, Ms. I break bones for a living, tell me what is so babyish about plastics." Lexie rubbed her boyfriends arm and leaned over and whispered in his ear for him to calm down, Mark shook his head and glared at the Latina across from him as he waited for her to answer him. "Well?"

"You're serious? You're picking a fight over something this stupid?" Callie scuffed.

"Would it be stupid if I told you that ortho was a pussies job?" Apparently all of them have had too much to drink and were getting a little carried away. "Because it's basically just carpentry, with all the power tools and screws, it's like working in a wood shop not an OR."

Callie looked down at the carpet, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip as she laughed bitterly to herself, "Ortho isn't and never will be a cushy job you know why? Do you? Because I build arms out of nothing and legs like God, I create cartilage from thin air, so people who have no possibility to ever walk again can walk," She paused to take in a deep breath, "You, plastics you make rich bitches boobs and asses bigger, where's the freakin' miracle in that, huh?"

They both had over stepped the line, it would be better if they left it at that and pretended like the conversation never existed, but that would be too easy.

"Fuck you Torres!" Mark muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Callie was fired up and ready for a fight at the point, she was sick and tired of people telling her orthopedic surgery was so easy a construction worker could do it."

"I said, !" Mark repeated this time more slowly but a tad bit louder.

"No," Callie shook her head. "Fuck you!" She stood up and grabbed her beer bottle off the table.

"Been there done that," Mark meant to say it to himself, but with his drunken state he accidental spoke those words out loud.

"Nice, thanks for reminding us." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome," Mark tipped his beer bottle up at the blonde and then brought the edge of the glass cylinder to his lips to finish off the rest of the alcohol.

"Are you two done fighting like children or do we need to separate you?" Cristina asked.

"We're done," Callie huffed and made her way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water to cool off.

Mark nodded to no one in particular and stumbled in the direction of the kitchen after the brunette.

"Mark!" Lexie called after him in hopes to stop him from stirring up anymore unnecessary trouble between the two of them. That they most likely either wouldn't remember or regret in the morning, but he ignored her and continued his drunken pace into the kitchen.

"Plastics does not suck," He slurred and threw his beer bottle in the sink, luckily keeping it in one piece.

Callie sighed and pushed her tongue hard against the inside of her cheek, "Mark I'm done arguing with you, we've both had a little too much to drink maybe you should go home and sleep it off." She suggested trying to be the bigger person.

"I'm not leaving until you admit plastics is hardcore," Mark was being childish now.

The brunette put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at the tall man standing in front of her, "Plastics is not hardcore being an RN is more hardcore than plastics." Callie was pushing it now. "You wouldn't last one day in ortho." Callie challenged.

"Is that what you think?" Mark shook his head and grabbed the counter when his sudden movement caused him to lose his balance.

"Mhm," Callie hummed and flashed him a cocky grin.

"You wouldn't be able to put up with half of the people or things I put up with every day," Mark argued.

"Oh please, it can't be that hard," She chuckled. "All I have to do is wink and sexually harass all of my patients and nurses." Callie coldly spat. "Oh and ask the patient D or double D."

"Nice," Mark thought for a minute. "Well ortho can't be that hard I could repair an old persons hip and some punk kid's arm with my eyes closed, I had straight A's in 8th grade wood shop." He shot back.

"Please you think being me is so easy?" Callie shook her head. "I would love to see you try and be me." She laughed in disbelief.

"Like my life is any easier," Mark laughed bitterly.

"You wouldn't last one day in my shoes!" They both screamed simultaneously as the lights flickered off and on three times before the apartment went completely black and a loud roar of thunder sounded outside their apartment building.

"What was that?" Callie gasped, instantly sobering up as her heart raced in her chest.

"I don't know." Mark shook his head and followed the brunette back into the living where the others were still sitting and chatting as if nothing had happened.

As soon as both of their feet stepped onto the living room carpet and off the kitchen tile, the power came back on instantly, Callie looked back at Mark and then to their group of friends, "That was weird."' She whispered and sat back down next to Arizona.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked.

Callie slowly nodded her head, still trying to figure out what just happened.

They lived in Seattle after all, rain, storms and an occasional power outage was normal. Callie knew that, but there was something different about this storm, something felt off about it.

"Good," Arizona chirped and happily kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Did the lights go out in here?" Callie asked.

"Nope," Arizona shrugged.

The brunette looked over at Mark mentally asking him if they were losing their minds, neither of them were still mad at each other, the reason for their drunken bickering was lost in the dark kitchen minutes ago.

"Are you sure you guys didn't hear the storm and then the lights, didn't they flicker?" Mark questioned them and sat on the edge of the chair next to Lexie.

The three of them shook their heads, "I think the man whore and Torres have had one too many," Cristina hiccuped. "And so have I," She held up her index finger and then leaned over putting her spinning head into her lap.

"You didn't see or hear anything?" Callie looked seriously into Arizona's glazed over blue eyes.

The blonde shook her head slowly, "Calliope are you okay?" She was starting to get a little concerned.

Callie nodded and glanced over at Mark, _'Must be the alcohol,'_ she told herself.

"Well I'm going to go home, uh thanks for the beer." Mark awkwardly nodded in Arizona and Callie's direction. "See you at work." He shook his head still a little unnerved about what had happened. "Come on Lex," Mark grabbed her hand and led her out of the apartment.

"Yeah we're going to go to bed too, I think the rule is when you start seeing four of one person you're suppose to call it a night," Cristina took one more shot of tequila. "Or was it two?" She shrugged. Owen carefully helped her up from the couch and slowly walked her down the hall and into their bedroom.

"And then there were two," Arizona chuckled at herself and ran her index finger down the middle of the brunette's confused face, she poked Callie's nose offering her a drunken smile when the brunette gave her a funny look. "Do you want to go to bed or do you want to?" Arizona whispered as she nibbled on the Callie's earlobe.

"Uh, I'm a little tired I think I'm just gonna go to bed." Callie stood up and looked down at the blonde who wore an adorable childish pout on her reddened face. The Latina held out her hand and pulled Arizona up from the couch.

"Are you going to bed because Mark and you got into a fight?" Arizona pouted, she let go of her girlfriends hand and stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest as she followed Callie into their bedroom.

"No, Arizona I am going to bed because I am tired." She shimmed out of her jeans and crawled under the covers. _'And a little freaked out, but I know that I am just being paranoid because I am a little tipsy.'_

"Okay," Arizona huffed, a little disappointed at being rejected and for turning in so early, but really two in the morning wasn't that early, especially when all of them had to be up in a few hours to start their shifts at the hospital. She sighed as she climbed into bed next to Callie while purposely leaving a good distance between them.

Callie opened her eyes and shook her head, "Seriously Arizona, please don't be like that." The brunette gently put her arm over the blonde's side and pulled her closer. "I'll make it up to you in the morning." She whispered seductively in her girlfriend's ear.

"You promise?" Arizona sighed and peeked her right eye open just a little.

"I promise," Callie yawned.

"Okay goodnight," Arizona smiled as she spun around and placed a quick peck on the Callie's lips and turned around so she was back comfortably in the brunette's arms.

"Goodnight," Callie whispered, she closed her eyes and as her worries and paranoia from the incident in the kitchen earlier started to wash from her mind, she was finally able to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

**Day One**

Callie tried her hardest to get a good nights rest, but all she managed to do was toss and turn all night. No matter what she tried she couldn't get comfortable, it was as if she were in somebody else's bed. Even cuddling with her favorite blonde didn't help her fall asleep and stay asleep. Maybe it was because Arizona smelt different and she felt different, but Callie told herself that was only because she had been drinking hours before and she was really tired.

Becoming frustrated with herself and the lack of sleep she had gotten that night, Callie slowly opened her sore heavy eyes. She let out a long exhausted yawn as she stretched her arms and legs out in an attempt to wake her body up. When her eyes fully adjusted to the sunlight shinning in through the window in the room she was lying in, the brunette could finally take in her surroundings. _'This isn't my room. Why am I in Marks room? Oh my God did we-no we couldn't have, I love Arizona and he has puppy dog eyes for Lexie, but I mean we were pretty drunk last night. What happened last night?' _Callie covered her face with her hands, but to her surprise her hands had grown and now covered a good amount of her face. _'What the?' _She held her now large hands out in front of her, _'I have man hands, I have man hands, this has to be a joke.' _Callie shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, but to her surprise again her long silky black hair was now replaced with short thin graying hair.

"No, no, no!" The brunette shook her head becoming more freaked out by the second.

"Baby I'm cold, hold me?" Callie heard a woman's voice sleepily demand beside her on the bed that apparently was Mark's, which meant that the woman was, "Lexie?" Callie cautiously turned her head in the young brunette's direction, she closed her eyes and slowly peeked her left eye open, "Please be wearing clothes, please be wearing clothes." Callie silently chanted to herself.

Seeing that the residents body was loosely covered with the dark gray sheet, Callie gradually lifted the sheet up and sighed in relief when Lexie was wearing shorts and one of Mark's t-shirts. "Mark," Lexie whined.

_'She thinks I'm Mark so that means I didn't sleep with her. Thank God!'_ She mentally thanked all that was holy, there was no way Arizona would forgive her for that and she would never be able to live with herself, it was Little Grey after all.

_'But why am I in Marks apartment, in his bed with his girlfriend and I can't forget the fact that I am practically bald and I have giant hairy man hands.' _She asked herself and looked down at the hands at question._ 'This is a dream, yup it's a dream or maybe the alcohol hasn't worn off yet and I am just delirious.' _Callie shook her head and slowly got out of bed trying her best not to disturb Lexie. She stretched her arms up over her head and took a deep breath. Maybe she was just hallucinating, it had to be her sleep deprived mind, at least she started to convince herself of that until she looked down at her feet, "What the?"

Callie darted into the bathroom that was a few feet away from Marks bed; she hesitated for a moment before she turned on the light switch. She flicked the light on and closed her eyes simultaneously and took a deep breath as she slowly it out, _'Okay, I'm going to open my eyes and it's going to be me not anyone else, just me in this mirror. Okay on the count of three, 1...2...3'_ Callie slowly opened her eyes, "AHHHHHHHHH!" She gasped and brought her face closer to the mirror, the face that belonged to Mark Sloan.

"Mark are you okay?" Lexie's concerned voice came from the bedroom. "Mark?"

"Yeah-I'm, I'm fine," She shakily yelled back. _'No I'm not fine I am going crazy.' _Callie thought as she massaged the cheeks of her best friends, she smacked her hands hard against her face trying to wake herself up only causing her to whimper in defeat when nothing changed, Mark's face stared back at her no matter how hard she hit herself.

She let her eyes idle over the body that was not hers, _'This is not cool no this is insane. This is a weird nightmare that I am going to wake up from any minute, any minute now.'_ She shook her head as she patted over Mark's chest where her ample breasts should be. "No," She cried as her hands traveled lower over top his dark red boxers, "Great!" She huffed when she felt the large bulge that was still somewhat hard from her waking up. _'I am not getting him off...what am I saying. This has to be a horrible dream or maybe Mark and Arizona are playing some twisted trick on me, this is a trick mirror and I'm in a body suit? Yeah, I'm going to go over to my apartment and they're going yell gotcha and everything will be fine. Yup because I Calliope Torres am not crazy.' _At least she hoped it was a dream.

Callie power walked out of the bathroom not bothering to shut the light off, seeing that the brunette on the bed had fallen back asleep, she grabbed the navy blue plaid pajama pants off the floor by the side of the bed and slipped out of Mark's room hoping not to wake Lexie again.

Just like Callie, Mark didn't have the best of luck with sleeping last night either, he tossed and turned and even fell off of his bed a couple of times. He hardly ever had a hard time sleeping, especially the nights Lexie slept over, which was more and more these days, he tried getting her to move in, but she just didn't think they were ready for that big of a commitment yet.

He smiled to himself when he felt a pair of warm lips press against his neck, a method Lexie used quite often to wake him up. His smile grew wider when she circled her tongue over the spot her lips just left before biting down softly on the sensitive skin. "You promised to make it up to me and I always make sure you keep your promises." A woman who wasn't his girlfriend seductively whispered into Mark's ear.

_'Arizona?' _Mark gulped and opened his eyes to see a very eager blonde hovering over him, on the outside he was a little taken back about being in bed with his best friend's girlfriend, her very hot and sexy girlfriend, but on the inside he was doing his best to suppress his excitement.

"Are you really just going to lay there and make me do all the work? You promised." Arizona pouted and sat up on her knees.

"Uh," Was all Mark could muster up as he watched the blonde take off her baby pink tank top and throw it carelessly to the other side of the room, leaving her bare milky breast out for his greedy eyes to devour. _'Damn they're nicer than I expected them to be.' _He smirked, admiring the pair in front of him. _'Stop it, Lexie remember her?' _He scolded.

"You like what you see?" Arizona husked as she cupped her own breasts in her hands and stared at Mark hungrily.

_'Okay blondie has lost her mind.' _Mark shook his head, he just couldn't grasp the fact that Arizona, a one-hundred percent lesbian, hated his guts, in love with his best friend Robbins was on a bed half naked throwing herself at him. If he were honest, he was giddy because it has always been one of his fantasies to have sex with the PEDS surgeon, not because it would be hot to have a three-some with Callie and she, no he wanted her alone because she was untouched and restricted territory to him and that drove him crazy. But, because Callie was in love with Arizona and he was in fact in love with Lexie, his fantasy was just thoughts and images in his head and that's all it ever would be, even right now.

"Arizona," Mark reluctantly drew his eyes away from her exposed chest and held up his heads ready to tell her she needs to put her clothes back on and leave, but the hand before him wasn't his, _'Dark blue nail polish? I've never been this tan. What the hell is going on?'_

"Calliope come we have twenty," Arizona glanced at the clock on the night stand. "One minutes until our shifts start," The blonde flirtatiously pouted and crawled on all fours getting closer and closer to Mark's mouth. "I don't want to waste one second of it," She husked and captured his lips in a hungry kiss.

_'What the hell? Calliope? She just called me Calliope.'_ Mark couldn't finish his thought when their bedroom door busted open, the person slamming the door loudly against the wall behind it.

Arizona jumped off of Mark and quickly covered herself with a pillow, "Mark!" She groaned annoyed and frustrated, she's had it with him coming into Callie's apartment unannounced and interrupting their morning sex all the damn time.

"What?" Mark asked confused, but quickly realized she wasn't talking to him, she was talking to the person who looked exactly like him who was standing in the doorway wearing a very confused and pissed off expression on his face.

"Every fucking time I want to have sex with my girlfriend you magically show up," The blonde shook her head and stood up from the bed. "Do you have some kind of GPS embedded into her vagina that sets off whenever I try to fuck my girlfriend?" She rolled her, there was no point in arguing with him or Callie she was just wasting her breath, "God I can't stand you." Arizona muttered under her breath and grabbed her robe from inside the closet. "I'm going to go take a shower," She looked over at who she thought was Callie, "Calliope you're more than welcome to join me." She glared at the person in the door way before making her way into the bathroom. "He didn't even knock." Was the last thing the two heard the blonde say before the door shut behind her.

"Hey handsome," Mark broke the silence, a cocky smirk on his feminine face.

"Mark?" Callie questioned, not sure if that was her on the bed or someone else.

"Callie?" Mark mocked her tone and started laughing.

"This isn't funny. I am scared." She strictly told him.

"It's a little funny," He shrugged.

"Get off my bed!" Callie demanded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jeez kicking me out of my own bed not very nice of you, Mark." Mark snickered at himself for calling the Latina by his name; in return Callie hit him upside the head with her pillow.

"We need to talk about this, I am freaking out, wait, why aren't you freaking out?" Callie eyed him tentatively.

"I am trapped in a very sexy Latina's body, what kind of man would I be if I was to freak out about that?" He paused for a minute. "Wait I am in your body," He finally realized what that actually meant. "This is some sick dream that I am going to wake up from any second right? I mean I thought Robbins throwing herself at me was nice and all but this-I," He looked around the room aimlessly.

"Remind me when we change back to kick your ass for anything that happened between you two this morning." Callie glared at him.

"What? That was all her," He pointed to the bathroom door. "She was practically begging me to stick her with anything." Mark stood up and looked down at his attire. "Nice," He smirked.

"What?" The brunette glanced over at him.

"These are sexy panties are they new?" Mark stretched the waist ban of the thin red material, of course he was only teasing Callie, it was always fun to get her all worked up over nothing.

Callie rolled her eyes, "Put some pants on and meet me in Cristina's room."

"What about blondie?" He nodded over towards the bathroom door.

"What about her?" Callie questioned.

"She did invite me to join her," He subconsciously licked his lips remembering the way the blonde looked without her shirt on.

"Don't you fucking think about it Sloan, I will neuter you." The brunette warned him before she made her way to the other side of her apartment.

Two minutes later Mark finally walked into Cristina's room, and after several minutes of just staring at each other Mark decided to break the silence. "So you're in my body and I am in your body." He calmly stated causing Callie to roll her eyes at him.

"Hello captain obvious." She muttered under her breath.

"What that's what the chick said on Freaky Friday," Mark shrugged he was trying to add some humor to their messed up situation.

"I know what it's from Mark," Callie sneered not in the mood for his jokes.

"Okay," He held his hands up to his waist line and shook his head.

"How did this happen?" The Latina asked him even though she knew he had no clue either.

"I don't know. We had that new Indian take out last night so there wasn't any weird Chinese voodoo that made us this way."

"Will you stop with the movie references. I'm sorry to break this to you but we aren't in a movie, this is real life, we're not in a movie okay?" Callie was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Okay I'm sorry, I'm freaked out too, just-just calm down," Mark has only really seen Callie this nuts when her dad was threatening to disown her and when she found out about Stevens and O'Malley.

"I can't calm down, mine and Arizona's anniversary is in thirteen days, Mark thirteen days." Her deep voice cracked and warm scared tears started to fall from her eyes.

Mark sighed and walked over to his best friend and pulled her into his arms, "Come here and give yourself a hug." He tried to make her laugh.

Callie chuckled a little between sniffs, "What are we going to do? I can't let you take her out and I can't be stuck like this for very much longer."

"We have thirteen days to figure this all out," He reminded her as he rubbed small soothing patterns on her back. "We're lucky because they only had one day." Callie rolled her eyes at his reference to Freaky Friday and pulled out of his embrace.

"We can talk to Derek maybe he can give us brain surgery to put us back into our own bodies?" Mark suggested.

"Brain surgery? If you're going to be stupid don't open your mouth while you are in my body." Callie rubbed her temples, "And we can't tell anybody not even Lexie and Arizona, they will think we are crazy and Lexie will probably leave you again. Let's just keep it between us for now and hope it just wears off on its own."

"I don't think she would leave me," Mark whispered to himself and contemplated if his girlfriend would or not. "What about work?"

"We um both will go into work and check on our own patients and try our best to avoid any new traumas." Callie nodded and tried to work out a plan in her head.

"I have three surgeries planned for today." Mark informed her.

"Cancel them, I have two and I'll cancel mine as well." Callie sighed. _'This might work.'_

"We could sneak into each others ORS and do them." Mark suggested, he didn't like canceling on his patients.

"That's too risky, Bailey would most likely catch us, just cancel them." She scratched the side of her head.

"Fine," Mark wasn't happy about canceling on his patients and neither was Callie, but there was no way they could perform each other surgeries.

"Calliope?" They heard Arizona yell from the kitchen.

Mark went to open the bedroom door but Callie quickly stopped him, "No," She whispered and waited a few seconds until she heard the apartment door slam.

"She's mad at you," Mark pointed at her.

"No she's mad at you," Callie shoved her index finger into Mark's stomach.

"Ow!" He cried. "Man women are a lot more sensitive than men."

"You know she wouldn't be mad at you if you would have just let me take a shower with her like she wanted." Mark added.

Callie ignored him and opened the door, "Go, get ready and meet me in our old on-call room at noon so we can come up with something to fix this." Mark nodded.

"Two things," The brunette turned around from the door. "One don't touch yourself-err me, whatever you know what I mean." She motioned her hands in the air over her actual body.

"You mean like this," He ran his hands down his shoulders and over his breasts.

Callie narrowed her eyes, "You're pushing it Sloan, and I guess you really don't want your balls anymore."

Mark sighed and let his arms fall to his sides, "You're no fun." He muttered under his breath.

"Two, since Arizona is mad at me, you, she is going to want angry make up sex. That should happen around 9:30 this morning." She knew when the blonde's first surgery ended and she knew exactly what she'd want afterward.

"Awesome," Mark smirked.

"It's not going to happen! I want you to avoid her at all costs. You're not having sex with her, my body or not you're still you." She shook her head.

"Okay," He said but with a smug grin on his face.

"I'm serious Mark." Callie warned and opened the door. "Noon don't forget."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," He waved her off and made his way into her bedroom to get dressed.

Callie walked across the hall and closed Mark's apartment door behind her and sighed,_ 'Today is going __to be interesting.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

"Mark what is taking you so long?" Callie yelled from the front door of her apartment, when she didn't receive an answer she stormed into her room. "Mark!" She repeated with more force, she was frustrated that they were stuck in each others bodies with no clue how to get out and now she was going to be late for work.

Callie looked around the room, but there was no sign of her body anywhere, "Mark Sloan we have three minutes to get to that damn hospital and I'll be damned if you're going to make me late!" All she received in return were a few low grunts and groans coming from somewhere in the room but she couldn't tell where.

"Where are you?" She asked and peeked her head into the bathroom.

"Um, down here," Mark held his hand up from his place on the floor on the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing on the flo-?" Callie walked around the big bed and paused as she took in the image in front of her.

"Don't laugh!" Mark demanded, but Callie couldn't sustain the roaring laughter that exploded and echoed off her bedroom walls.

Lying on the floor was Mark with a pair of Callie's skinny jeans a quarter the way up his smooth tan legs, his thin black panty covered ass in the air and just a black lacy bra barely covering his new found chest. Callie's body shook with laughter she couldn't stop, she was picturing Mark as himself in the same position, but she knew he would never be caught dead in a pair of skinny jeans.

"Are you just going to stand there and laugh at me or are you going to help me up?" Mark was annoyed; he was used to loose fitting clothes, the kind real men wear.

"This would've been so much funnier if it was your body and not mine." Callie snickered and helped Mark to his feet.

"Then why are you laughing?" Mark tried to pull the jeans up further, but they didn't budge.

"Here let me help you." Callie pulled the jeans up by both the flaps in one try.

"You make it look so easy," He rolled his eyes and buttoned and zipped his pants.

"That's because it is easy," She smiled and then leaned in a little closer to whisper, "Just wait until you take them off." Callie laughed to herself.

"Great," Mark muttered under his breath and quickly put the closest shirt next to him, on over his head and followed Callie out the door. _'How do boys these days wear these do they not have balls,'_ Mark thought as he awkwardly stretched his legs out to get to try and remove the wedgie riding up his ass.

"Oh I should've just told you to wear the scrub pants in the back of my closet instead," Callie stopped at the elevator and waited for it open.

"Are you kidding me?" Mark shook his head. "I spent twenty minutes trying to get into these stupid jeans and you had scrubs that I could have just thrown on in one minute.

"Well if I am going to be stuck in your body I am going to have to find ways to entertain myself." Callie smirked and got on the elevator.

Mark stood there staring at his own face it was as if he were staring in a mirror, but he knew that in that moment he looked like Callie, "Are you getting on or…" Callie put her hands on her hips and waited for him to move.

Mark rolled his eyes and finally got on the elevator, "Good boy!" Callie patted him on the head softly, if he was in his own body she would have done it harder, but she didn't want to hurt herself.

"Stop standing like that," Mark huffed.

"Like what?" Callie didn't see a problem with the way she was standing.

"With your hands on your hips and all cocky girly like," Mark demonstrated for.

Callie chuckled, "Why not I think it gives you some attitude, don't you think?" She posed with her left leg in front of her and her right hand on her hip as she pursed her lips slightly.

"Stop it! It doesn't give me attitude it makes me look gay." He seethed behind clenched teeth.

"Maybe you're gay," Callie shrugged. " It seems everyone is little gay these days and I know you have lustful puppy dog eyes for Derek." She whispered seductively, but she was just kidding.

"Callie!" Mark warned he wasn't finding it funny.

"Come all those late nights in college, you two weren't just studying admit it, you love McDreamy." Mark shook his head ignoring his best friend and walked off the elevator.

Callie power walked to catch up to him, "McDreamy, McDreamy oh how I love thee," She sang. "Mcdreamy oh how I'd love to run my strong man hands through your gorgeous black hair." Callie playfully moaned, but low enough so only the two of them could make out what she was saying.

Mark ignored her again and tried to tune her childish antics out. He wasn't homophobic and he wasn't afraid to admit if another guy was attractive, he thought Jackson was a good looking guy, but Mark and Derek have a past that he just wanted to sweep under the rug and forget all about it.

"McSteamy and McDreamy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a baby carriage." Callie sang.

"Will you stop it?" Mark continued walking across the street to the hospital. "What are you five?" He muttered under his breath.

"What's the matter Sloan you can take a dick but you can't take a joke." Callie was just kidding she knew nothing ever went on between Derek and Mark, it's just they were so close before the whole Addison thing. People at work even had rumors and jokes about Meredith and Cristina being together, but everyone knew that none of them were true.

"We kissed!" Mark stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" Callie didn't understand.

"Derek and I, we kissed in college." Mark admitted.

"Um-" Callie was shocked. "I was just messing with you."

"We were drunk it was the night of finals junior year and there was a group of girls that dared us to make out and in return they'd sleep with us, well me because Derek was with Addie, but he was a little drunk. So we did it and I told him I didn't remember anything in the morning, so it wouldn't be weird between us. But it's still kind of weird so I would appreciate if you would cut it with the McDreamy jokes, please." Mark huffed and turned back around and finished his brisk pace to the front entrance of the hospital.

"I didn't know." Callie whispered, she felt kind of bad now.

"Nobody does and I'd like for it to stay that way," He walked in through the revolving doors.

"Wait Mark!" Callie yelled. "I mean-Callie." She corrected herself when she received a few weird looks from the nurses around them.

"What?" Mark stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"I'm sorry," It was sincere. "I promise I won't say anything."

"Thanks, 12:00 still?" He started walking to the locker room to change; and boy did he dread getting out of those skinny jeans.

"Yeah 12:00, have fun." Callie pointed to his pants and went to the other side of the lockers to get changed.

"Screw this," Mark shook his head and just slipped his scrub pants on over top of the jeans. "Ha how about them apples," He smirked and quickly finished getting ready to go on rounds.

After looking over some of Mark's charts, she decided it was best if they checked on their own patients, most of them were doped up on so much morphine that they wouldn't even remember what she looked like.

Callie took a deep a breath as she went into doctor mode, put on a smile and made her way into the first patients room, "Hello Mrs. Rickerson, I am doctor Sloan, Dr. Torres is a little tied up this morning so I will be checking to see how you're progressing after your surgery yesterday, alright." Callie said as she looked over the woman in her mid-thirties chart one more time.

Mrs. Rickerson nodded and closed her eyes trying to get some more rest, but every time Callie would touch the woman's leg she would hiss from the pain.

"Looks like everything is where it should be, but I will get a nurse in here to give you an higher dose of pain meds." Callie closed the chart.

"Thank you doctor," The woman was thankful because she was in a lot of pain, but the nurses refused give her an high dose until she was seen by her doctor.

"No problem you get some rest and Dr. Torres will be back later to do another follow up." Callie flashed the blonde Mark's best Sloan smile and walked out of the room. _'I just hope I'll be back as myself.'_

"Dr. Sloan!" Callie heard Bailey call for her, she took and deep breath and turned around to meet the short and not so happy looking attending.

"Miranda," She smiled and tried to throw some charm her way.

"It's Dr. Bailey," Callie nodded. "What are you doing in one of Dr. Torres' patients rooms?"

"I uh-she uh," Callie stammered while she tried to think of some excuse.

"Spit it out Sloan you know that dreamy stare and smile of yours doesn't work on me," Bailey crossed her arms over her chest and waited for who she thought was Mark to conjure up the lie she knew he was trying to muster up in that pretty head of his.

"She ate some bad Indian food last night and it just wasn't agreeing with her, you know what I mean?" Callie fanned her nose and scrunched up her face in disgust.

"I see," Bailey nodded. "Well I would appreciate if you would tend to your own patients and leave Torres' to me and her when she is feeling better."

"Yes ma'am," Callie saluted; Bailey rolled her eyes and walked around the desk to finish up the charts she was working on.

Callie knew that she kind of just embarrassed herself, but she couldn't think of anything else to say and she was never known to be quick on her feet, even if she wasn't exactly on _her_ feet just then.

The brunette shrugged the whole thing off and looked around for the best hiding spot from Derek and Lexie.

Slowly but surely 9:30 started rolling around, Mark was hoping like hell Doc from back to the future would crash the flux capacitor into the hospital and take him back to last night or even just a few hours into the future where he was back in his masculine body and into some more comfortable underwear.

"I updated all of the charts and I got you that coffee you wanted Dr. Torres," April smiled and handed Mark his coffee.

"Thank you, great job Kepner," Mark took a sip of the still somewhat hot coffee; it took the young resident twenty minutes to get it to him. "It's a little cold," He shoved the coffee into her chest.

"I'm sorry Dr. Torres, I'll um-I'll get you another one." Mark smirked and watched her run to the elevator, he knew that it was the interns job, but he has always had too much fun giving the residents a hard time.

Mark surveyed the area for any sign of Arizona, Callie told him that she would be looking for him around this time and even though it would be pretty hot to have on-call room sex with the blonde when she didn't know it was really him, he just couldn't do that to his best friend or his girlfriend.

He walked down the hall still keeping an eye out for Arizona as he smiled at the nurses and looked aimlessly into patients rooms, "There you are," He heard someone say as they pulled him by the back of his dark blue scrub shirt, into the on-call room.

"Hmpf!" The blonde threw Mark harshly against the back of the now closed door.

"I have been looking for you for the past half hour," Arizona pouted, but she wasted no time as she latched her lips onto Marks tan neck. "I am mad at you," She gently nipped at the skin, "Really really mad," Her teeth sunk deeper into the flesh.

Mark winced in pain, but to his surprise it was turning him on a little, _'Callie is into this kind of thing? Why didn't she tell me when we…'_ Arizona made him lose his train of thought when she started to untie his scrubs pants. "Wait!" He grabbed her hands.

Arizona shook her head, "Ah ah ah, I wanted you to shower with me this morning and you chose to talk to Mark instead and you know how I feel when you turn me down." She pushed his body harder against the door. "Especially when you turn me down because of Mark, that's two times in less than twenty-four hours Calliope," Arizona pushed him further into the door, her front pressed firmly against his. "You know how much that pisses me off." Her tongue flicked over Mark's earlobe.

Mark gulped, _'Damn Barbie is forceful…I like it.'_ He smirked.

Arizona freed the strings from its loose knot; she then reached her hand down inside the dark blue fabric. "What?" She brought her head away from Mark's neck and looked down."Why are you wearing your jeans still?" The blonde was getting more and more frustrated, Callie promised her sex this morning and she has yet to fulfill that promise.

"I uh-" Mark snapped back to reality and realized where this was headed. "Look blondieee…." Arizona quizzically looked at him at the use of his own nickname for her. "Blonde hair-have I ever told you how much I love your blonde hair, never dye it." Mark lamely covered.

"Um okay?" Arizona was confused she brought Callie in there to tease her a little and then they would have sex after lunch, the teasing was just for pay back for this morning, but Callie was acting really odd and she didn't like it.

"I uh have to go, but I will see you later,?" He didn't mean for it to come out as a question, or maybe he did, after looking Arizona up and down he nodded and turned around his hand on the door knob, "Later!" He quickly opened the door; he tied his pants and ran down the hall in search of Callie. _'We need to change back now.'_

"Oh Dr. Torres your coffee," Kepner stopped Mark as he started climbing the stairs two at a time.

He threw his head over his shoulder, "Um you drink it," Coffee could wait, right now he had more important things to deal with.

Callie had managed to avoid Lexie so far that morning, a few interns told her that she was on Arizona's service and the blonde had a case load of work for her to do today. She stood leaning on her elbows at one the nurses stations as she watched with amusement as her roommate screamed at one of her interns from across the room.

"No I don't care if your wife is labor I asked you to do something, GO DO IT!" Cristina yelled.

_'If Bailey is still Bailey and Cristina is still Cristina, why is it just Mark and I?' _Callie thought and stared intently at the short Asian woman who was now walking in her direction.

"What?" Cristina snapped and set her chart down next to_ 'Sloan's_' big arm.

"Um nothing," Callie straightened her posture and looked at the stack of papers in front of her on the desk; she glanced back up at the short brunette.

"What is it Mark?" Cristina wasn't having a good day; she was hung over and tired. "Is this about the whole Plastics sucking thing? Because we were all messed up last night and we didn't mean any of it." She rolled her eyes and continued to scribble in various places on the chart.

Callie shook her head but continue to hold her glaze.

Cristina closed the chart and slowly looked up at Callie, "Oh my God you aren't trying to sleep with me again are you?"

"What?" Callie didn't think she heard her correctly.

"I told you last time you were all flirty and stuff, gross, but you are still not my type. I'm sorry to get your hopes up again and plus all this sexy cardio goodness is all Owens now.'" Cristina winked and walked away.

"Ew," Callie cringed at the thought of Mark and Cristina sleeping together, _'Did Mark really try and have sex with Cristina?' _She thought.

"We need to change back now," Callie heard Mark gasp in her ear; he was out of breath from running around trying to find her.

"If I knew how to do that, don't you think I would have done it by now," Callie whispered so no one around them could hear her. "It's only 9:45…" Callie looked up at the clock above the desk.

"I know, but come on," Mark grabbed her by the hand and all but drug her into their old on-call room which was conveniently right down the hall.

"I want my body back!" Mark demanded and slammed the door behind him.

Callie laughed bitterly, "And you don't think I want mine, I've been you for three hours and I already want to jump off the nearest cliff."

"That's a little dramatic don't you think?" Mark rolled his eyes.

"Look we both want to change back but we need to figure out how we ended up like this to begin with." Callie stated and they both started to think.

"Wait!" Mark clapped his hands together, Callie looked over at him. "The storm the thunder and the lights flickering," He paused. "Nobody saw it but us."

"You're right so what we wait for another storm and then boom we're back to normal?" Callie thought out loud.

"I don't know. I figured out how we got into this mess, now you find a way out." Mark sat down on the small bed.

"Why me?" Callie whined.

"Because it is only fair," Mark picked a piece of lint off his lap.

"You're the one who's seen the stupid movie," Callie pointed out.

"Don't try that, I know Robbins owns Freak Friday it's a Disney movie and knowing her she has made you watch it at least twice." Mark crossed his arms over his chest, knowing he was right.

Callie sighed, "Fine you're right. I'll try and figure it out." She pulled out one of the chairs and sat down.

"Maybe we could try and you know," Mark started to say.

"No I don't know," Callie snapped she was irritated.

Mark made a 'O' shape with his thumb and index finger with his left hand and he put his other index finger through the newly formed hole. "You know…" He smirked.

Callie sighed and shook her head, "I am not having sex with you; even if it would turn us back." She threw her head in her hands and let out an aggravated groan.

"Well then I am all out of ideas." He threw his hands up in the air.

"This hopeless we are going to be stuck like this forever," She brushed her hands over Marks short hair.

"Wait I think I have another idea," Mark jolted up from the bed and reached under it and grabbed a phone book.

"How did you know there was a phone book under there?" Callie pointed to the thick book now resting in his lap.

"I just did," He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for, "Here," He pointed to the big ad at the top of the left page.

"What is it?" Callie leaned over to get a closer look, "Mystical Awakenings: Awakening your consciousness through spirit." The Latina read the ad out loud, she shook her head. "I am not going to some phony psychic who is just going to charge us an arm and a leg to do some fake chant just to tell us we're crazy, no."

"Callie it is worth a try and she's good." He shrugged.

"You've gotten a reading before?" Callie wanted to laugh, she was finding a lot out about Mark and it had only been a few hours.

"Yeah well Addison made me go with her one day and the lady talked me into it," He shrugged. "Will you please at least try this, it could be our only hope."

Callie thought about it and nodded, "Alright but it is coming out of your pocket, make the appointment and I'll go ask the chief for the afternoon off."

"Um Cal," Mark stopped her.

"Yeah," She let go of the doorknob.

"She isn't open until Tuesday," He flinched waiting for her to explode with anger.

"Yeah?" Callie didn't see the problem.

"Today is only Sunday…."

"Oh," The brunette took a deep breath, "So you're telling me that we are stuck like this for at least two more days?"

He sadly nodded, "Great, great, joder, fuck!" Callie muttered to herself.

"Um could you refrain from speaking Spanish while you're you know me." Mark asked her.

"Yeah sorry-um-man this just," She bit her tongue hard and took another deep breath.

"I'll make the appointment and hopefully she can help us," Mark told her trying to get her to calm down. "Alright?" He softly asked.

Callie nodded, "Alright."

"We can just go on working and avoiding everyone as much as we can and then go home tonight sleep on it and wait until Tuesday." He was trying his best not show how much he was angry about not fixing this sooner, because he knew Callie was more freaked out with her anniversary coming up than he was about not being able to have sex for very much longer.

"Okay," Callie agreed. "Uh no not okay-" Mark looked up at her confused.

"Until we change back I think we should sleep here," She pointed to the floor.

"At the hospital or on the floor?" Mark raised his neatly plucked brow.

"Yes at the hospital you idiot," She sighed.

"Why?" He didn't like the idea of having to stay in an uncomfortable bed for days, when he could be in a big queen size bed back at Callie's.

"Because I don't want you having sex with my girlfriend," Callie cracked the door open.

"Come on Cal, you can trust me," Mark pleaded.

"It isn't you I don't trust," She whispered loud enough for him to hear, she walked out closing the door behind her.

"Oh," Mark laid back on the bed, _'Lets hope this voodoo lady works.'_

He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the lady's number, even though she wasn't taking readings until Tuesday she still made appointments all week.

"Madame Piel," A raspy woman's voice answered the phone.

"Hi yes I would like to make an appointment for Tuesday morning," Mark closed the phone book that was sitting on his stomach.

"Madame Piel doesn't have any openings for Tuesday Morning, but there is-oh wait ah yes, Tuesday at 11:30 a.m. is that okay with you dear?" She asked.

"Yes that is perfect thank you," Mark did a happy dance while lying down, he was glad he was a woman right now because if anyone walked in and saw him he'd probably never live that down.

"Under what name?" The lady coughed. "Excuse me I'm sorry, who is the reading for?"

"Torres-Sloan," He responded.

"Alright well Madame Piel will see you at eleven thirty on Tuesday." She rasped and cleared her throat.

"Great thanks," Mark hung up the phone, shoved it in his pocket and went to go tell Callie the good news.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC, the songs used in this chapter do not belong to me as well.**

**Day 3**

Since the two of them vowed not to go home until the whole ordeal between them was put back to normal, Callie sneaked her way into the basement two nights ago, luckily her old mattress she used a few years ago was still down there and there were a few spare blankets in one of the third floor on-call rooms, so she took some blankets, two pillows and few things from her apartment and tried to make her dirty basement bedroom into a temporary home.

It has been three days since the switch and Callie was more than ready to get to the physic and change back. She misses Arizona more and more every day that she is away from her and she just wants to wrap her arms around her and hold her, but she can't even look at her while she is in Marks body, without the blonde rolling her eyes or telling her off.

Today at 11:30 A.M. Mark and she are supposed to meet Madame Piel, and Callie prayed that this woman knows what she is doing and that she will be back to her badass self before 1:00 P.M. Knowing there was a good chance that might happen, Callie woke up in a particularly great mood this morning.

She didn't even bother getting dressed yet she needed to clear her mind and relax and the only way Callie Torres knew how to do that, was by dancing, she learned that method from Yang. She stood in the middle of the basement floor in nothing but a green and black plaid pair of boxers. Callie bopped her head to the song playing out of her iHome speakers.

"Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me," Callie puckered her lips and wrapped Mark's strong arms over her chest and continued to sing. "I think they're okay," She, titer tottered her hand and continued to bop her head to the music. "If they don't give me proper credit, I just walk away," The brunette sung and shook Mark's butt as she walked over to where her iPod was charging on its dock.

Callie hummed the beat of the music while she scrolled through her and Arizona's playlists, "Cause the boy with the cold hard cash, Is always Mister Right," Callie sung but shook her head and changed the song before the course could start, she put the device back on the dock and jumped on the mattress as a new song started to play.

"I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too and I need to do what I feel like doing so let me go and just listen." Callie whispered as she bowed her head towards the floor and snapped her fingers.

Her head rose as she mouthed the words, "All you people look at me like I'm a little girl." Callie moved her arm horizontally back and forth at Mark's waistline in tune with the beat. "Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world. Always saying little girl don't step into the club." The brunette stuck her arm out in front of her and waved Mark's index finger back and forth. "Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love." Callie threw her head back, swayed her shoulders back and rolled her hips into the air as the hook blared in the small room.

Callie moved her whole body in a circular motion before she shimmed back and forth as if she were giving a fake audience a view of her invisible breasts. She moved her head from side to side and smirked to herself as she lifted her arms over her head and shook her ass slowly.

"I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy." Callie meekly batted her eyelashes and covered her mouth. "But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy." She pointed to the imaginary guy off in the distance and flirtatiously winked at him as she swayed her hips.

"What's practical is logical, what the hell, who cares?" The brunette threw her hands up in a careless manner; she threw her head back and smiled widely, "All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there." Callie ran her hands slowly down her non existent breasts before she jumped off of the bed and onto her knees as the chorus blasted through the hospital basement.

"I'm a slave for you." She bit her lip and started to really get into the song, she didn't care that she was in Mark's body; she just needed to free her mind and let loose for a minute. "I cannot hold it; I cannot control it." She grabbed both sides of her head and moved it back and forth and up and down. "I'm a slave for you." She pointed off into the distance again and then ran her hands down her torso and over Mark's thighs, "I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it." Callie shook her head and quickly bounced back up on her feet.

She skipped over and grabbed the blue handled broom that was resting against one of the shelves in front of her, using the broom stick as a microphone she sang, "Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me," The brunette thrust Mark's hips into the slim wooden pole. 

"To another time and place, Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me," She flung her head back and swayed her hips. _'Are you read?'_ She whispered. "Leaving behind my name and age." Callie threw the broom down on the floor and spun around in a swift circle.

The Latina continued to sway her hips in sync with the beat, "I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it." She closed her eyes and shook her index finger back in forth.  
>"I'm a slave for you." Callie ran her hand from her neck down the valley where here breast should be and slowly turned around, "I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it." She shook her head and quickly opened her eyes when she heard a man clear his throat.<p>

"Chief!" Callie blinked rapidly praying this was nightmare within a nightmare.

"Dr. Sloan," Webber crossed his arms over his chest.

"Um oh my um," Callie stammered as she quickly turned off the music.

"Care to explain what you're doing down here in the basement in your underwear," His voice was strict, but Callie could see a hint of a smile creeping at the corner of his lips, she knew he wanted to laugh.

"I was just-" Callie started to make up a lame excuse to try to decrease the amount of embarrassment she just inflicted onto her best friend, without him actually knowing.

The chief raised a curious brow at the man, he never thought he would see dancing like woman in his underwear, in his place of work of all places.

"Um I was just getting some exercise in before the big amputee surgery later this week sir," Callie shook her butt to the imaginary music playing in her head. Mark and she are scheduled to do a surgery later that week, on a woman who was in a helicopter accident she lost both her right arm and leg when she was jumping out of the aircraft, she didn't see the other helicopter underneath of her and the rotor blades chop them off. By some kind of miracle they were able to find and secure the limbs and the woman in the process of being air lifted to Seattle Grace tonight.

"Exercise huh?" The chief nodded and pushed his bottom lip out with his tongue. "Because it looked to me like you were practicing to become a stripper Dr. Sloan," Richard bit his tongue trying hard not to laugh.

_'Did he just call me a stripper, I was dancing like a lady not some trashy bimbo with ones hanging out her ass crack-okay maybe it was a little over the top, but come on that was just rude.' _Callie shook her head, "No sir that was exercise just trying to clearing my head."

Webber looked at his head of plastics attire and closed his eyes, "What are you doing down here Mark?"

"I was-" The Latina paused she felt déjà-vu from when she didn't have a place to stay and was living down in basement before the chief found her and told her to move out. "I was sleeping down here sir."

"What is with you doctors?" Webber shook his head. "You can't sleep in the basement it is against ever code violation there is, if you can't sleep at your house you can sleep in an on-call room, but NOT the basement."

Callie sighed she already knew this before she set up shop down there. "Do you understand ?"

"Yes, Chief I understand, I am sorry," Callie was overly embarrassed more for Mark than for herself though.

"Alright, well I need you to pack up everything and be out of her by Ten before you and Torres leave this morning," He ordered.

Callie simply nodded, there wasn't much more she could say.

"You're so lucky I don't know how to put videos up on that boobtube," Chief laughed as he walked away.

"Youtube, sir," Callie corrected him and snickered a little to herself at his mistake.

"Right, Youtube that's what I meant, you're lucky," He repeated.

"Yeah lucky," Callie sighed and looked down at her big bare feet. _'Mark is going to kill me.'_

"Oh and Mark," Webber peeked his head back around the corner, Callie looked up at him, "If you are going to parade around like a slut in my hospital, put some damn clothes on next time." He chuckled, shook his head and made his way up to his office.

Callie rubbed the back of her neck and hurried up and got dressed for work.

An hour later on her way to check up on a few patients before she left, she ran into yet again a very ticked off Dr. Bailey.

"Sloan," Callie heard Bailey call her over, but she was sure she already knew what the shorter woman wanted.

"Yes, Dr. Bailey," Callie smiled down at her.

"Cut the smiling crap, where the hell is Torres?" Bailey cut straight to the point.

"What?" Callie didn't know what she meant, Mark wasn't that dumb where he'd hide away in on-call rooms and supply closets whenever he ran into anyone he knew, at least she hoped he wasn't.

"Don't what me, you two are best friends and for the last three days you have been up each others asses, now I asked Robbins and she told me Callie hasn't been home or anywhere for that matter. Now I don't care what is going on between you two, I don't care if you are screwing around on poor Lexie Grey's back, all I care about is Torres being a damn doctor and treating her own damn patients instead of leaving them with me." Bailey took a breath. "Now I need you to tell her that I am looking for her and to answer her damn pages!"

"Yes-yes ma'am I will," Callie let out a long sigh as Bailey walked away, she has seen Miranda get up all worked up over interns, residents and not winning chief resident but Bailey's never got that worked up over her.

The Latina rubbed the top of her head and grabbed a few charts off the desk in front of her._ 'We really can't avoid our patients anymore; we are going to have to figure something else out.' _Callie tried to come up with a few ideas as she looked over Ms. Nelson's chart, but her thoughts were interrupted by a small hand firmly gripping a hold of one of Mark's ass cheeks. Callie jolted up straight in surprise and turned around to meet no other than Lexie. _'Dammit_,_ I guess I couldn't avoid her forever either.'_

"How is Mr. Frodo doing," Lexie stood on her tip toes and whispered in a baby like voice into Callie's ear before she captured Mark's ear lobe in between her teeth and nipped at the flesh

Callie cringed on the inside at the feel of little Grey's tongue on her ear, her body. Even though it wasn't really her ear she was licking in that moment. _'I am renting Mark's body for the time being, watching over it, and I know for damn sure that I wouldn't want someone else's tongue all over my sandwich while I'm in the bathroom after I asked a friend to keep an eye on it until I got back, this is the same thing, right?'_ Maybe that wasn't the best analogy Callie could come up with, but in her mind it made sense and plus it was Lexie, it was wrong on so many different levels.

"Who?" Callie furrowed her brows and shook her head.

"I miss little Frodo, doesn't he want to come visit my two towers," Lexie took Callie by the hand and ran it down the inside of her thigh.

"Um," Callie audible gulped, she was shocked she never seen Lexie act like that before, she went to move her hand away but Lexie held it tightly in her grasp. "I miss you, when are you going to come home and play with me?" The short brunette pouted before she licked her lips and drug Callie's hand up her stomach and over her breasts.

"What the?" Callie had enough they were standing in the middle of the nurses station and people were watching them like a hawk. The people at Seattle Grace loved to gossip and Callie didn't want some twisted rumor about her coming off of anyone's lips, even if she was in Mark's body, she'd still know it was about her. She quickly snatched her hand away and stared at the resident.

"What's the matter Mark? You love when I tease you at work," Lexie put her hands on her hips.

"I do, yeah um, but not right now-I have an important surgery and I need to go, yeah," She nodded. "I need to go," Callie glanced back at the brunette before taking off down the hall. _'What the hell, this psychic better work.'_

Callie rounded the corner and glanced back over her shoulder, she sighed in relief, grateful that Lexie didn't decide to follow her, _'Frodo? As in lord of the rings,'_ She laughed to herself. _'I am definitely not going to let this one go that easily.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, besides the obvious ones, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

"Bailey is looking for me, you, she is looking for you," Callie said as she approached Mark who was waiting for her at one of the side entrances of the hospital.

"She can wait," Mark walked out of the building not bothering to hold the door open for the brunette, causing the heavy white door to swing back almost hitting Callie in the face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Callie glared at him.

"Nothing," Mark said nonchalantly.

"Yeah because, _'She can wait'_ and slamming doors in my face seems like nothing, yup," She sarcastically spat.

"I am tired; no I am exhausted I can't sleep on that sorry excuse of a mattress one more night Callie," Mark arched his shoulders back trying to crack the tense muscles, that were caused by the uncomfortable on-call room bed. There was a reason the people in the hospital only tended to use those beds for sex, sleeping on them was a bitch.

"I was thinking last night, maybe we should just go back to our apartments because Lexie and Arizona are going to start assuming the worst if we aren't coming home." Callie also couldn't stay in the basement anymore and she'd prefer Mark's bed over the hospital beds.

"I heard the chief kicked you out of the basement," Mark told her, letting her know that he knew she didn't just change her mind over night.

"You um did?" Callie started to freak out mentally, but stopped herself when he didn't look mad.

"Yeah, what happened with that?" He asked as they finished crossing the street and walked over to Mark's car which was parked in front of their apartment building.

"You don't know?" She bit her bottom lip, as Mark unlocked the car doors.

Mark shook his head, "If I knew I wouldn't have asked," He sighed and got behind the wheel.

"He said it was a health code violation or something like that," Callie wasn't lying she was just leaving out a very tiny small detail, that Mark really didn't need to know, at least not right now he didn't.

"That's stupid. So that means we're going home tonight?" Mark asked.

Callie nodded, "Yeah, but we have to change the rules a little."

"What do you mean?" He pulled out of the parking lot. "Callie, I know I joke about sleeping with Arizona all the time, but honestly I could never do it I love Lexie and you too much."

"Mark, I wasn't going to say we have to have sex with them." The Latina shook her head and stared out the window. "But we need to act like we're at least dating them."

"Okay?" Mark didn't know what she meant.

"A little cuddling, say we love them, only pecks on the mouth or if possible aim for the corner of their lips." Callie pointed to the spot on her face.

"You've put a lot of thought into this." Mark turned down a side street, they were running a little late and he remembered Addison made him take a short cut when she drug him to see Madame Piel a few years ago.

"I just don't want either of us to lose them," Callie's gaze drifted to Mark's big shoes that were currently on her feet.

"Callie, we might not need anymore rules after we leave here today. We might be going home as us, so keep my chin up kid; the sad look only looks good on those emo boys with the ridiculously long hair and I am just too handsome to be looking depressed so chin up Torres and-"

"Walk tall," Callie smiled over at him.

"Exactly," He pointed at her and kept his eyes trained on the road. "So I was wondering if we could change one other rule, you know if this whole psychic thing doesn't work."

"What?" Callie glanced over at him.

"Can I touch your boobs?" It was more of a plea than a question.

"No!" Callie rolled her eyes.

"Look it isn't for my pleasure the fuckers are killing me, they've been aching for the past two days, I just want to massage them so the pain will go away." Mark whined.

"No, I thought you were a man Mark, man up and suffer through the pain." She mocked his masculinity, Mark just shook his head and kept driving.

Callie didn't believe in supernatural stuff but she was trying to keep an open mind about this Madame whatever her name is. _'I just hope she isn't just some spaz.'_ She thought. "So how come you never told me you tried to sleep with Cristina?" She randomly asked him because she really wanted to know if it was true and plus she wanted to get her mind off the psychic.

"Yang? I don't know what you're talking about." Mark lied and trying to play coy.

"Oh so you've never flirted with her or put your Sloan charm in the works, in hopes you two would fall into bed together and do the horizontal tango?"

Mark glared at her as he stopped the car at a neighbor hood stop sign, "Derek asked me to distract her so Meredith and he could have sometime alone."

"Really, are you sure because now that I think of it I've seen you look at Cristina's ass on multiple occasions?" Callie joked.

"Fuck you, you know I would never try anything with Yang," Mark has never been picky on what kind of women he slept with, but something about the cardio surgeon never failed to turn him off.

"Does Robbins have any dirt on you; I feel like I am butt naked and all of me is being exposed to the world, while you sit in the corner and laugh your ass off at me." He huffed in annoyance.

"You mean exposing Mr. Frodo," Callie mocked Lexie's tone of voice from earlier.

"Who the hell told you that, dammit," He slammed his palm against the steering wheel, he never wanted any of his friends to find out the stupid names the youngest Grey calls his manhood. He honestly never wanted her to name it anything, but he just can't resist her beautiful face and he would do pretty much anything to make her happy.

"Lexie, who else calls your penis Frodo?" Callie arched her brow in curiosity.

"Nobody, God that was private," He was embarrassed but there wasn't anything he could do, Lexie didn't know Callie was really him and she wouldn't believe him if he even wanted to tell her the truth.

Callie snickered at the young resident's pet name for his penis, "I think it's cute." She cooed.

"My penis?" Mark glanced over at her.

"Um no, Mr. Frodo, how did she come up with that anyway? Is because of how ridiculously small it is like a hobbit or is it because of your lack of a barber down there?" She motioned her hand over the crotch of her jeans.

Mark bit his tongue, rolled his eyes and pulled into the small strip mall, "Drop it okay," He was embarrassed and he hated that Callie was getting all the fun and all he gets are achy boobs and a vagina he can't even play with.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Callie looked at the small hair salon in front of them.

"Yeah it's the right address," Mark shrugged and stuffed the wrinkled yellow piece of paper in his tight jean pocket. "God, how do you women fit anything in these?" Mark groaned when his hand got stuck.

Callie snickered at her best friend while he struggled to get her hand out of the pocket. "We're used to the tight fit and small pockets, now your jeans I can hide a leprechaun in the pocket and don't get me started on how big the zipper flap is." She shook her head.

Mark rolled his eyes and sighed in relief when he finally freed his hand from the fabrics hold, "Let's go," He huffed and slammed the car door behind him.

"This better work," Callie muttered under her breath and followed her body into the salon.

"Hello?" Mark called into the empty room.

They both looked around, the place looked like any ordinary hair salon there were eight stations, four on each side of the room for cutting hair, in the back there were three sinks and three dryer chairs with a few scattered magazines on a nearby table.

"Mark this doesn't look like the right place," Callie was convinced he wrote down the wrong address.

"No this is it, I swear; it's in the same spot in the same strip mall from before," He walked further into the building, "Hello?" He tired again.

When nobody answered them, Callie sighed in disappointment. "Come on Mark let's just try another psychic or maybe a persist. I could maybe call Father Kevin and he could fly out tonight?"

"We aren't possessed by demons Cal," Mark shook his head and turned around to leave.

"You leaving, but we haven't even begun," A high pitched woman's voice with an obvious fake foreign accent echoed off the dirty white walls.

"Um actually we are looking for Madame Piel," Mark told her.

"That tis me," The young woman waved her hands over her body, she was wearing a dark purple and black silk robe, her feet were bare and she had her hair wrapped tightly up in a dark blue turban, in the middle of the material sat a bright yellow jewel, that when the woman turned her head to the left the light reflected off of it perfectly.

"Um is there another Madame Piel in Seattle?" Mark was sure the lady he saw before was a lot older and if he remembered correctly she didn't wear a turban last time.

"No," The young woman shook her head. "There is only me, come, come with me dahlings," She waved them over as she walked through the colorful beaded door way.

"She is a wack job," Callie whispered to Mark, "I am so out of here, we'll find somebody else there are at least fifty more psychics in Seattle."

"No," He grabbed her by the arm, "Let's just give her a chance," Callie reluctantly nodded and followed Mark into the dark room.

"Ahh you stayed, come, sit and I shall tell you your future." She circled the crystal ball in the center of the wooden table. The two of them looked at each other before they took their seats in front of the odd woman.

"Well we aren't here to get our fortune read or anything like that,"Mark started.

"Ah but yes you are here for something absolutely different, I see," She nodded.

"Yeah, this is so believable," Callie gritted her teeth.

"Tell Madame Piel why you come to her for guidance in the spiritual realms."

"Okay," Mark clasped his hands together, "We got into a fight."

"Oh violence is never the answer," She cut him off.

"Not that kind of fight you nitwit," The Latina rolled her light blue eyes.

"Anyway and the next morning we weren't the same, we weren't who we were supposed to be," Mark continued.

"You were?" The psychic bobbed her shoulders up and down and leaned forward.

"Each other, I woke up like this and she," Mark pointed to Callie, "She woke up like that, as me."

"Ah I see."

"You see a lot of things don't you?" Callie said to herself.

"Give Madame Piel a minute," The woman sat still as she started to breath heavily and without any warning she threw her head back, "Ahhhhh!" She screamed.

"What's going on?" Mark was a little freaked out by her sudden out brust.

"You actual believe this crap," Callie picked at the little spec of dirt under her finger nail.

The psychic sat up straight and shook her head, "I was just warming up, you know I have to loosen up my vocal cords before I start," She smiled at Mark and bowed her head to look directly into the crystal ball. "Oh I see, I see something," She closed her eyes and surprised Callie by slamming her palm against her forehead and gripping the side of her skull with her thumb and index finger.

"Ow," Callie winced and gave the lady an unpleasant look.

"Stand, both of you stand," She demanded and stood up as they both rose with her.

"You," She pointed to Callie, "Grab her head like I have yours." Callie followed her directions and placed a firm grip around Mark's forehead.

"And you, grab my ass," She instructed Mark.

Mark swallowed a dry lump in his throat, "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, it is the only way the ritual will work, grab it," When Mark didn't do as she said, Piel grew impatient and used her free hand to force Mark's hand onto one of her firm butt cheeks. "Squeeze it," Mark sighed and did as she said, for the first time in his life he didn't feel comfortable touching another woman's ass, all he could think about was Lexie and how much he missed touching her ass or anything attached to the brunette. Even though technically in that moment Callie's hand was doing the squeezing Mark still felt dirty and like he was betraying his girlfriend somehow.

"Yes, you got it," The young woman lightly moaned.

Callie's mouth opened slightly in surprise, the ass grabbing wasn't part of some stupid ritual she just wanted a hot Latina to touch her nasty ass. Callie rolled her eyes, she thought about stopping the psychic but decided against it and instead she waited for the stupid thing to begin so they could leave already.

"Now what?" Mark wondered out loud.

"I say a chant and then you have to make out with me for ten minutes," She told him with the most serious tone either of them had ever heard.

"What kind of place is this, he isn't making out with you," Callie chimed in protecting her lips from touching anything on the other woman's body.

"He?" Piel looked confused. "You're a guy, because if you have a penis I'm all for that too," She smirked.

"Can it Miss Cleo," Callie rolled her eyes. "We already told you what happened to us; don't play the dumb bimbo card."

"You don't have to listen to him, he's just jealous that I want you and not him," Piel stroked Mark's tan arm.

Mark was about to tell her to stop but he was cut off by someone yelling, "Kelsey Nicole Piel, what have I told you about messing around with my clients." A woman voiced strongly as she entered the room from the back door.

Kelsey huffed, "Not too." Her fake accent was gone and was replaced with a soft high pitched voice.

"Then why are you in here putting on some pathetic charade for these complete strangers?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her daughter.

"I was bored," Kelsey rolled her eyes and popped a piece of gum in her mouth before returning to the front of the salon to open for the day.

Mark sighed and grabbed Callie by the arm and made his way through the beaded door, "No you two stay," The mother's raspy voice caught their attention. "Sit, sit." She pointed to the two chairs at the small table in the center of the room.

"Are you the real deal or is your mother going to come in here and tell you to stop jerking us around too?" Callie didn't want them to waste anymore of her time.

"I am as you say, the real deal," Piel nodded and closed her eyes.

"Look we are-" Callie started but was automatically shushed by the older woman. "You mustn't tell me anything, I shall see for myself dear," She pointed to her head and closed her eyes again.

"Alright," Callie mumbled and sat back in her chair.

"You both feel out of place, is that right?" She asked.

"Yeah," They nodded.

"As if you are not yourselves?"

"Exactly," Mark leaned forward.

"I see darkness and a light switch," She hummed through closed lids.

Callie rolled her eyes; she wasn't buying the woman's show just like she didn't buy her daughters either.

"Okay what does that mean?" Mark wanted to believe she was legit, but if she couldn't give them any straight answers then he would have to agree with Callie and label Piel as a phony.

"I see you as him and you as her," The psychic opened her eyes and pointed at the two of them.

"Right we switched bodies and we need your help, can you help us?" Mark propped his elbows up on the table. "Please say you can help us."

"I can do my best, that is all Madame Piel can do," She folded her hands on top of the table and closed her eyes once again.

For the next ten minutes Callie and Mark sat in silence, in front of the older woman while she focused all her energy on the healing powers from above and chanted in some weird Voodoo language that neither of them could understand.

Callie was growing impatient, "Come on that's so Raven, I'm not getting any younger" She didn't mean to say that out loud. Mark shook his head and snickered but his face grew serious once he heard the psychic stop chanting.

"Ooooh," She moaned and shook her head slowly as she pressed two of her fingers to her temple.

"What is it? Can you change us back?" Mark leaned toward her in his chair.

Piel shook her head again and opened her dark green eyes, "I am so sorry dear there is nothing Madame Piel can do for you."

"What do you mean?" Callie needed her to fix this, she was their only hope.

"I'm sorry, I cannot do anything here. You two are the only ones who can fix this," She stared at them hoping her words would make them see what they had to do.

"But how?" Mark ran his fingers through his long black hair.

"I don't know, but you do," She shrugged.

Callie stood up and pointed her finger in the psychics face, "Look lady apparently we don't know or we wouldn't have come to this freak show of a place and we sure as hell would have changed back already on our own." She was furious.

Mark grabbed Callie's shoulder and pulled her back down in her chair, "Calm down you're making me look bad." He whispered.

"Please can you try again, we have to change back today, please." Mark pleaded.

The older woman shook her head, "I am very sorry, I've only seen this once before in a non- monozygotic pair." She paused for a second. "It was a mother and her daughter, they didn't get along…."

"Wait; was it by any chance Jamie Lee Curtis and Lindsay Lohan?" Callie spat she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over Mark's chest causing Mark to elbow her in his left tricep, "You were saying?"

Piel narrowed her eyes at Callie and continued, "It was in a small town in Egypt, the daughter was a rebel who didn't want to follow in her mothers footsteps, she wanted to be an actress and be famous and her mother didn't see where her desire was coming from, because she never felt the need to be in the public eye, all she wanted to do was be a good wife to her husband and raise a healthy family."

"Is there a point to this story?" Callie mumbled receiving another jab in the arm.

"Yes there is," Piel closed her eyes and tried to focus, she sensed the tension and worry in the room and she wanted to do her best to help the pair. "One day the mother and daughter got into an argument about not understanding each others lives, the mother proposed that they play each other for one day and of course the daughter refused and stomped off. The mother's mother in law over heard the argument and cast a curse upon the two of them."

"This is bullshit that is Freaky Friday with Pei-Pei's crazy mother and the fortune cookie." Callie shook her head in disbelief.

"Cool it Cal" Mark warned. "Just let her finish," He held his hand up telling her to shut up.

"The curse set in over night, their souls drifted into the others body and they became each other, but they didn't know there was a spell to undo it, so they stayed that way forever." Madame Piel over dramatized the word forever,, a little too much for Callie's liking.

"We aren't cursed," Mark pointed between the two of them, "There was a storm and we woke up the next morning like this."

"Oh I um," Piel sighed she thought for sure the two adults were cursed.

"Ooooo nice job lady you have officially wasted all three of our times with your fake stories and your horny daughters play time earlier," Callie got up to leave. "Bye."

"Wait," Piel whispered but it was loud enough to get their attention. "There is a book that can help you." She wasn't one-hundred percent sure it would be much help for them, but it was worth a shot.

"Where, where is it?" Mark looked around the room.

"It isn't here; it's not my kind of magic so there is no use for it here," Callie was getting more annoyed by the minute; the lady was just talking in circles.

"Do you know where we can find it?" Callie asked.

"It is in a library, I am not sure which one, but there is only one copy left of this book in America, here in Seattle."

"Where is the other one?" Callie let her curiosity be shown.

"It is buried deep in the sands of Egypt."

_'Nice place for it,'_ Callie rolled her eyes.

"Do you know what it's called?" Mark calmly asked her.

"Ahhh," She shook her head.

"Great, is there even a damn book or are you making that up too?" It was safe to say that Callie was aggravated.

"Callie," Mark glared heavily at her and turned his attention back to the woman searching through a pile of papers on the table in the back of the room. "I found it," She held up a piece of paper that was torn and aged. "The book you're looking for is called, Magia Negra," Piel held the paper out for them to see.

"What does that even mean?" Mark shook his head and studied the face of the book printed on the piece of paper in front of him.

"It is Portuguese for 'Black Magic.'"

"That's original," Callie muttered to herself, she looked up from the paper. "Why is the title in Portuguese, don't Egyptians speak Arabic?"

"Yes they do, but I don't have an answer for you dear; they could have stolen the book from another country." She sat back down in her chair.

"So this book is it written in English, right?" Mark wondered and handed the old lady back the paper.

"Yes, this is an English copy," She pointed to the picture on the fading page. "The original has been long gone for centuries."

"And when we find it, what do we do then?" Mark needed to get a mental list going so they did everything right.

"Once you find the book, let the book guide you," She wisely instructed.

"You have to be fucking kidding me, 'let the book guide you?' what is this some hocus pocus book that has an eye ball on the front cover and flies to you when you call for it?" Callie sneered.

"Callie!" Mark knew she was scared, but she was being rude and he couldn't handle it anymore.

"No, this is pointless. Thanks for nothing!" And with that she stormed out the room.

"You need to hurry though," Piel voiced as he cleared a path of the beads so he could leave, Mark turned his head around to face her. "You need to hurry because the longer you stay in each others bodies the more likely the change will become permanent."

"Permanent?" Mark gulped and Madame Piel nodded slowly. "How long is too long?"

Piel thought about it for a minute, "If you aren't back to normal by midnight next Friday, you'll be in each other's bodies forever." She informed him.

Mark nodded, "Thank you for your time and all of your help," He politely smiled at the older woman and power walked out the door to catch up with Callie. "Slow down," He yelled as he walked out of the hair salons front door. _'I can't tell her about it becoming permanent; she will freak out even more. I will figure this out and we'll change back, it's all going to work out.'_ He told himself as he approached the furious Latina.

Callie turned around with her hand firmly planted on Marks hip, "What the fuck was that Mark?"

"Look, I never said she could change us back, I said she probably could," Mark glared at her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you don't like this?" She said referring to her current standing position and quickly dropped her hand to her side.

"Cal, don't be a bitch, please. I know you're worried about your anniversary, but we're going to figure this out okay, I promise." Mark played with his car keys.

"I am a man Mark, a freaking man, I have a penis, Arizona doesn't want to sleep with or date anything with a penis, I mean one time she admitted that she thought Derek was hot but that's beside the point. I can't be stuck in your body next week, I can't-I just can't!" A mix of fresh frustrated and scared tears streamed down her manly cheeks.

Mark pulled his body into a comforting hug, "We're going to fix this, and I am not going to let you miss your anniversary. We're going to make sure you go as yourself, because you know blondie is going to want to ravish you all night when she sees you in that new red number hid in your closet." Mark smirked up at her.

"How did you know about that?" Callie wiped the last of her tears away.

"I was snooping in the back of your closet the other day." He shrugged.

"Oh," She nodded. "Mark," Callie sighed and rested her head down on his soft shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"We have to find that book," Callie's voice was strong but Mark could hear a hint of fear hidden deep within it. The brunette didn't believe that such a book existed, but she knew it was worth a try to at least call around and see if they could find it. Callie was willing to try anything if it meant she could be back in her own body and back with the woman she loves sooner than later.

"We will Cal," He took a deep breath. "We will."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

**Day 5**

"This is ridiculous," Callie threw her cell phone down on the desk. "We're never going to find that stupid book Mark," She ran her fingers through her graying hair.

"Yes we will," Mark said trying to be Mr or in his case .

Callie glared at him, "I've been calling around for the past two days, twenty-six libraries and none of them have heard of a book called Magic Naruto." She sighed and propped her elbows up on the old oak desk and covered her face with her hands.

"Magia Negra," Mark corrected her.

"Huh?" Callie moved her right hand away from her face so Mark could see her questioning brow.

"Never mind," He shook his head. "There has to be someone we know, who could help us find the book," He looked around the room as he picked his, well Callie's brain of anyone who could be useful.

"Oh I know," The Latina threw her hands up getting Mark's attention, "Let's call up Willow and Tara and see if they have a spare hour from fighting demons and vampires, to help us."

"What?" Mark furrowed his brows.

"Nothing, I'm just saying that all the people we know are scalpel obsessed monsters not witches or magic experts." Callie closed her eyes trying to calm herself down.

"This isn't magic Cal," Mark didn't believe in magic, magic could be found in a box you give to your eight year old nephew or on the streets of Los Vegas. Psychics and magicians were on two different levels with him. He was taking Madame Piel's advice about getting the book because it's their only hope, but deep down he doesn't want to believe that it's all really happening.

"Oh really? Then what would you call it then?" Callie shot back with attitude.

"A weird coincidence?" He shrugged.

"A coincidence, you call this a coincidence?" She laughed bitterly.

"Yeah," He shrugged again and propped his feet up on the chair next to him.

"A coincidence is showing up to a party and wearing the same outfit as one of your friends, a coincidence is someone dying in their living room, but this, this Mark is not a coincidence, it is a curse," She pointed her index finger in his direction. "Someone is punishing us."

"Who would punish us? We haven't done anything wrong, we get along pretty well for the most part, I mean we love each other." Mark saw Callie narrow her eyes, "You know the way best friends love one another."

"Whatever, just don't talk about loving me or you in front of Arizona." Callie waved it off.

"Blondie needs to pull the stick out of her ass and just accept the love we have," Mark shook his head.

"Mark, we, us," She motioned her finger between the two of them. "There's no love, at all." She stressed the phrase at all. "Okay?"

"That hurts Torres, it hurts a lot," Mark dramatically grabbed her chest and pretended to be upset. He knew she was just angry and that she did love him, just not when she is stuck in his body and he understood that, the feeling was kind of mutual.

Callie rolled her eyes and put her cell phone in the pocket of her lab coat, "So how did last night go with Arizona?"

Mark smirked, "It was amazing,"

"Excuse me?" Callie shot him a death glare.

"I never knew Robbins was into that kind of stuff," Mark seriously said but on the inside he was trying so hard not to laugh at the evil glare the Latina was shooting him. "And boy does she have a tongue on her."

"If you touched her, I will break every bone in your body, starting with little Frodo Baggins down here." Callie threatened and pointed to her crotch. Mark rolled his eyes, "And I'll make sure I do a better job than Lexie did," She smiled.

"God there's no joking with you these days," He huffed and leaned forward in his chair.

"I don't consider this a joking manner, so forgive me if I didn't catch your punch line properly." She rolled her eyes and tapped a stack of papers on the desk, straightening them out before setting them back down. "Well?"

"It was fine, I slept on the couch," Mark sighed.

The Latina sighed, "As much as I like you far away from my girlfriend as possible," Callie paused. "But you, I can't believe I am saying this, but Mark you need to sleep with Arizona." Mark's head perked up as he raised his brows and smiled. "You know what I meant." Callie didn't even have to look at him, she knew her best friend all too well.

Mark nodded, "And how did things go with Lexie?"

"Things were perfect," Callie glanced up at him and faked a smile.

"Perfect?" Mark questioned. "What happened?"

"Nothing," She sighed.

"Callie," He pried.

"I miss Arizona okay, like I miss her and it's only been five days," Callie cried.

"So what does that have to do with Lexie and you?" Mark didn't understand.

"I was having a dream," Callie started.

"A dirty dream?" Mark grinned.

Callie rolled her eyes, "Yes a dirty dream and I was holding Lexie at the time and I mistaken her for Arizona and I groped her in my sleep." The Latina flinched; she wasn't sure how Mark would react.

"Boobage or…" He circled his index finger over the center of his scrub pants.

"It was her boob." Callie shot him a glare.

"Over the shirt or under?" Mark wondered out loud.

"Over, Mark I'm sorry, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again," It wasn't like she wanted too; people can't always control what they do in their sleep.

"I'm not mad Callie," Mark laughed.

"You're not?" She was a little surprised at first, but then it was Mark she was talking to.

"No, I think it would be pretty hot if you and Lexie hooked up." Mark's smile grew wider as images of the two women filled his mind. "Really, really hot, do you think blondie would mind? Ooo Arizona could definitely join in, it's an open invitation."

Callie picked up the stapler off her desk and threw it at him, Mark ducked to the left to avoid the flying object, "Oh my god you almost hit me with that!"

"That was the point," Callie smiled to herself.

Mark was about to say something, but the sound of both their pagers going off, caused him to lose his train of thought. Callie grabbed her pager off her waistband, "Shit," She muttered under her breath.

"What's going on?" Mark looked over at himself.

Before she could get a word out Bailey opened the door slamming it against the fake plant sitting behind it, "What the hell are you two doing?" Both surgeons looked dumbly at the shorter woman, Bailey shook her head, "Did you not hear your pagers?" Still no response, "PIT NOW!" She screamed.

Both Mark and Callie bolted up and out of their chairs and quickly ran out the door to follow Bailey down to the pit.

"Is it just me or does she seem a little bitchy lately?" Mark whispered to Callie.

Luckily for both of them no one who was in the accident suffered any major injuries, so they did the simple procedures and sent the patients off with the fifth years. But even though they dodged that bullet, Callie knew their amputee surgery was closing in and there was no way she could perform Mark's part of the job and vice versa. Mark talks the talk a lot, but when it comes down to things he never can walk the walk.

Callie sighed and slowly took her shoes off, she sat down on the bench in front of her locker, and with her elbows rested firmly on her thighs as she planted her hands on top of her head. Callie sat still for a moment as she basked in the silence around her, she closed her eyes and for a second she swore she could smell Arizona, the way she smells when she just gets out of the shower and crawls into bed in nothing but a t-shirt and her panties, in that same moment she could feel the water droplets from the blonde's wet hair fall down her cheek and travel down her neck as Arizona kisses her goodnight.

She bit her lip as she imagined deepening the kiss between the two of them, her tongue tracing over Arizona's bottom lip, hearing a the sweet innocent moan slip through the blonde's lips. The Latina's hand caressing every inch of the her body starting from her cheek and finally resting on her firm ass. Her hand would slowly inch Arizona's legs apart and she'd tease circles along her inner thigh and when Arizona tugs at the bottom of her shirt and whispers some demand that's just soaked with sex and desire into Callie's ear, the Latina would then….

"Oh shoot!" Callie heard a woman snap her fingers, causing her little daydream to come to an end.

She stood up and looked over the row of lockers, the woman wasn't just anyone, no it was Arizona, in nothing but a towel. _'This isn't good.'_ Callie thought, she tried to will her eyes away, but it was like they had a mind of their own. _'She's so beautiful,'_ She continued to stare, her mouth went completely dry as she watched the blonde drop the towel on the bench beside her before grabbing her bra out of the locker.

Arizona didn't think anyone would walk in because nobody ever uses the showers in that locker room, except for Callie and she and sometimes Derek and Meredith would have sex in there, but other than that she wasn't worried about someone walking in on her. The blonde picked up the towel and slowly started to dry herself off, unaware of the pair of light blue eyes that were currently watching her every move.

Callie's gaze drifted over Arizona's perfect breasts, she bit her lip and closed her eyes once again images of the two of them cluttered her thoughts. Their clothes were on the floor and thrown at the foot of the bed, Callie's tongue massaged Arizona's nipple while her fingers teased the blonde's wet folds. "Callie," Arizona moaned. The Latina loved to tease her girlfriend, but there was nothing more satisfying than watching the beautiful woman come undone underneath of her.

The brunette smiled at the sound of her name rolling off of Arizona's tongue, she slowly trailed a ray of heated kisses down the blonde's stomach and placing one small kiss on the top of her sex. "Calliope please," Arizona sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth.

Callie moaned as Arizona's sweet scent filled her nostrils, "Don't tease me," Arizona gasped as her eyes rolled back and she grabbed a fistful of the sheets as Callie's lips wrapped around the her throbbing clit, she sucked and twirled her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"More, I need more baby," Arizona begged and combed her fingers through the brunette's hair. Callie never one to disobey the blonde's wishes, slowly teased her index finger over Arizona's dripping core, "Calliope," Arizona groaned with frustration. Callie smirked to herself and quickly inserted two fingers inside of the blonde; the brunette closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip at the overwhelming amount of wetness she found there. The Latina snapped out of her lustful daze and started an even rhythm with her fingers while her lips took their previous position where Arizona wanted her most. "Oh, don't stop, that feels so good," Arizona cried.

The Latina's eyes darted open at the sound of the locker room door closing, Arizona had left leaving Callie with a little friend to take care of in the process. "Oh my god, seriously?" Callie looked down at the bulge in her pants. _'I get that you're sensitive but I didn't even touch you.'_ She thought. Callie took a deep breath tried to calm herself down in hopes the tent she just pitched would deflate on its own.

After fifteen minutes of trying to fix her little, well big problem she grabbed the nearest object in reach and rushed down the hall to find Mark.

Callie avoided the doctors and nurses stares and quickened her speed to the on-call room she knew Mark would be. "I need your help," She nervously told him and closed the door behind her.

"I'm in the middle of a great game of angry birds, kind of busy," Mark looked up from his phone and nodded when he saw the look on his own face. "What can Dr. Sloan help you with?" His gaze fell over the binder Callie was holding against herself. "What's with the shield Zelda?" He sat up and pointed at her.

"I kind of have a situation," She looked down at the floor.

"Situation? Like what, what did you do to big Sloan?" He jumped off of the bed.

"First, big Sloan, really? And second I didn't do anything to it." Callie rolled her eyes and slowly removed the binder, "It's what it won't do that I have a problem with."

Mark furrowed his brow and looked down and started to laugh, "What's up Spinner?" Mark laughed harder at his reference to the show Degrassi.

"Who?"

"Um, right you wouldn't know, Lexie watches this show called Degrassi and there was this kid he got a-never mind it isn't important." Mark waved it off and shook his head as he covered his mouth with his hand. "You have a boner!"

"And you watch kid shows with your thirteen year old girlfriend, now that we've gotten that all out of the way, can you I don't know help me get rid of this." Callie sarcastically asked him.

"It'll go down on its own," Mark shrugged and fell back on the bed.

"Um well it's been twenty minutes and it's still very much up."

"Twenty minutes isn't long, guys can hold one of those bad boys for the max three hours in their sleep." Mark proudly smiled.

"Yeah, well I kind of want the bad boy to um," Callie held her breath and circled her hands in the air, hoping Mark would catch on.

"Alright um try this, picture the chief naked," He suggested.

Callie closed her eyes, but the only images that she could see were of Arizona and she naked and wet in a nice steamy shower, while the blonde had her pinned against the foggy glass door with her hand between her thighs.

"Does the chief turn you on?" Marks face was full of disgust as he watched the bulge in the dark blue pants get bigger.

Callie's eyes snapped open as she shook her head, "What no, when I close my eyes all I can see is Arizona."

"Oh," Mark knew how that was. "Is that how we got into this stiff situation?"Mark folded his hands together and walked around Callie in a circle.

"I was in the lockerroom about to change, when I heard Arizona come in from the showers."

"Yeah," Mark knew it was about to get good.

"I peeked my head around the corner and there she was, Mark she's so gorgeous, I was about look away but then she dropped the towel and I was a goner. Her hair was wet and wavy from drying it with the towel; her nipples were hard from the cold air." Callie licked her lips as she described every detail to her best friend. "She closed her eyes as she ran the soft white towel over her breast and down her smooth stomach, I held my breath because if I didn't I would've moaned and she would've seen me. I wanted to take her right then a there, I closed my eyes so I wasn't watching her anymore and I started picturing myself dragging my tongue…."

"Ehhh," Mark smashed his index finger over Callie's lips, silencing her. "Stop talking!" He demanded and took a deep breath. "If I was a guy right now, my boner would be the size of the great wall of China." He looked down and pointed to the even bigger bulge in Callie's pants. "Like that!"

"What do I do, I'm not a guy the only thing I know is you stroke it and I really don't want to do that." She cried.

"Alright, I mean it wouldn't be that bad if you did-" Callie glared at him. "Right okay lay down." He directed her to the bed.

Mark grabbed a magazine out of the box in the corner of the room, "This should work," He turned to the cover story with a large image of Barack Obama, he walked over to the bed and held the image out so Callie could see it.

"Um how exactly is that going to help me?" She asked.

"Just stare at it," Mark shrugged.

"That isn't going to do anything, I just find it creepy." Callie pushed the magazine away and pulled the pillow up over her head and screamed into it.

"Okay let's just talk," Mark suggested.

"No, your voice is sexy." Callie honestly admitted.

Mark smirked. "Okay um I think I have an idea." Callie lifted the pillow up. "Pull down your pants." The Latina shook her head. "Just do it, trust me I'm not going to blow myself or anything." Callie sighed and pulled down her pants.

"Sloan," Bailey called for the doctor five minutes later as she walked into the room, she paused and forgot what she was about to say when she saw Mark lying on the bed with his pants around his ankles, with Callie sitting at the foot of the bed, both of them laughing."What the hell is going on in here?" She asked but changed her mind and held up her index finger silencing the two of them. "You know what I don't want to know, get your clothes back on Dr. Sloan and for one minute I want you to act like an actual frickin surgeon, just for one minute, this hospital is not your sex playground." Callie nodded her head as Bailey turned to leave, "Sloan, Derek needs you on the third floor, oh and Torres, Robbins called for you." She flashed who she thought was Callie a disapproving look and shook her head as the door slammed behind her.

"Um?" Callie quickly pulled up her pants. "Thanks."

"Thanks? I just helped you get myself off, I feel like you should pay me for my services."

Callie hopped off of the bed and tied the strings to her scrub pants, "Technically you didn't do anything and plus there was no getting off, so I owe you nothing." She smirked.

The Latina slowly made her way out of the room and cautiously avoided Bailey's cold stare on her way to the third floor.

"What the hell does blondie want?" Mark sighed and pulled out his cell phone to call her back.

After a long entertaining day Mark was ready to go home and go to sleep and try his best to not picture Arizona naked after Callie's little wet dream she described for him earlier, it was going to be hard, he was still a guy after all.

"Dr. Torres!" Mark heard someone beckon for him; he turned around and couldn't help but smile at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. It took everything inside of him to not grab the brunette and pull her in for a long breath taking kiss. "Dr. Torres." Lexie repeated when she finally caught up with the other doctor.

"Dr. Grey," Mark nodded.

"I know you're probably on your way home, but could I ask you for some advice, you know woman to woman?" She pointed between them and tried to catch her breath before she continued.

Mark laughed to himself he may look like a woman, but he still was one-hundred percent all man, "Sure," He shrugged he was curious about what Lexie needed help with. Of course the first thought that ran through his mind was it was about him and how crappy of a boyfriend he was being and how she needs to know how to let him down easily.

"It's about Mark," Lexie just came out with it.

_'Oh no.' _Mark thought but tried to keep his cool. "Yeah, what about Mark?"

"Uh um it's about sex, sex with Mark," Lexie looked down at her shoes; she's always been a little embarrassed about talking about her sex life, especially to a very attractive woman whom her boyfriend has slept with.

"Is he not good?" Mark's ego was beginning to bruise.

The resident shook her head, "No, no he's amazing, unbelievable actually."

Mark smirked, "What did you need my help with then?"

"Well Mark and you have had sex…"

Mark raised his left brow,_ 'What is she getting at?'_ "Yeah we did, until I met you-I mean Arizona and he met you."

"Right, um I just need some tips on how to keep him interested and in the mood to you know?"

_'Oh I know.'_ Mark smiled.

"It's just lately we haven't even had any foreplay and that is unusual for Mark, well except for the time I broke his thingy." She whispered the last part.

_'Thingy? Really Lexie of all the words in the world, you decide to use the word 'thingy'_ He shook his head.

"I know that it maybe odd of me asking you for sex advice, but I am desperate, he doesn't even look at me when I get out of the shower anymore," She cried.

Mark thought for a minute, he knows that Callie would never touch Lexie, intentionally that is, but she's been having most of the laughs lately and he really wanted to be the last man laughing, so he blurted out the first thing that popped in his head, "TIE ME UP!"

"What?" Lexie shook her head unsure if she heard the ortho surgeon correctly.

"I mean tie Mark up, I know it's a little kinky, but guys can be kinky too." He shrugged. He wasn't really into the whole restrictions in the bedroom, but if he knew Lexie and Callie as well as he hoped it would be a very interesting evening for the Latina.

"Tie him up, are you sure?" Lexie was skeptical about the idea, but she was always willingly to try new things.

"I'm positive, he'll love it," Mark winked at her. "But, um, he likes it a better if you surprise him."

"Surprise?" Lexie repeated.

"Yeah, you know when he's sleeping or something, it adds more excitement." Mark swallowed the laugh that was inching its way up his throat.

"Okay thanks," The brunette smiled.

Mark nodded, "Have fun," He smirked and continued down the long hallway to the main entrance of the building.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

**Day 7**

Callie pressed her lips firmly together, stifling the moan that was just begging to escape from her lips. Arizona smirked as she placed a few light kisses on top of the brunette's warm stomach. "Arizona," Callie rasped getting her attention, it wasn't a plea or a moan; but it cause Arizona to look up into Callie's smoldering brown eyes.

"I love you," The brunette whispered, her hand finding Arizona's cheek.

"And I love you," Arizona kissed the palm of her hand and crawled up the length of Callie's body until their lips were inches apart. "I also know you Calliope Torres, a little too well." She smirked and lowered her head to press her lips to smooth skin of Callie's neck.

"I sure hope so." She smiled.

"I know what you're trying doing." Arizona grabbed Callie by the wrist and lifted her arm over her head. "Really, what am I trying to do?" Callie raised a challenging brow.

"You're trying to get out of our little game," The blonde nibbled softly at her neck. "We made a bet and you lost, so it's time for me to cash in on my winnings." She seductively whisped and reached for the brunette's other hand and playfully laced their fingers together as she kissed her way back up the Latina's neck to her ear again, "Just sit still, I know you'll like this, do I ever let you down?" She smirked against the side of Callie's cheek.

"No, no you don't, but I know I'll like this a whole lot more if we were to do it my way instead." Callie sighed.

Arizona laughed and leaned over the bed, her warm wet center rubbed against the hot skin of Callie's thigh causing a low lustful moan to creep up the brunette's throat.

"Well you should have thought about that before you went and lost," Arizona closed the nightstand drawer and sat back up holding the object she just retrieved behind her back. "So just lay back and let me enjoy all," She ran her free hand down the length of Callie's neck and over her ample breasts, "Of you." Arizona leaned over and captured the brunette's lips in a short but hungry kiss.

Arizona pulled away knowing Callie would be in a daze for a few more seconds, she inched her way up the Latina's body, her breasts hovering right in front of Callie's face. Arizona grabbed Callie's left hand and raised it up over her head, knowing that the brunette was too focused on the objects in front of her she quickly snapped a cold metal, what Callie thought was a bracelet around her girlfriends wrist.

"What's that?" Callie dumbly asked, before wrapping her lips around one of the tightened pink buds.

"Mmm, nothing just a little something to make the fact I won a little more while," Arizona bit her bottom lip trying to ignore the feeling of Callie's skillful tongue on her nipple.

Callie shrugged it off and continued to assault the nipple currently in between her teeth, she slowly reached her hand up to give the blonde's other breast the proper attention it deserved but was quickly rejected by its owner.

"No touching," Arizona shook her head as she raised Callie's arm over her head and snapped the other handcuff over it and onto the wooden headboard.

"Come on Arizona," The Latina pouted, she jerked her arms away from their resting positions and immediately knew what Arizona was doing. "No, no, un-cuff me; you know how much I hate not being able to touch you."

"No," Arizona sternly told her as she kissed her softly on the lips. "A bet is a bet Calliope and whoever won in that game of Uno could do whatever they wanted to the other and if I remember correctly I won." She smiled proudly before running her tongue over one of the sensitive brown buds below her.

Callie twisted her wrists trying to free her hands, "You're not getting out of those, but you are getting out of this." Arizona tugged at the hem of the brunette's purple lacy panties, Callie bit down on her lip as Arizona slowly slid the thin material down her legs, her teeth sunk deeper into the red flesh when the blonde kissed her way up her smooth tan thigh and stopping to place a small kiss on top of her folds.

Arizona licked her lips and inhaled the intoxicating scent radiating from the beautiful Latina underneath her. "Arizona," Callie rasped, being tied up and unable to touch the blonde was enough to make her cum, but having her inches away like she was, was just torture.

"Shh," Arizona blew against the brunette's sex, the warm air driving Callie even more insane. "I will do this my way and my way only," She flashed her a 'don't you even dare' kind of look, the look that Callie couldn't help but find sexy especially under the circumstances.

"If I want to do this," Arizona ran her tongue up the length of Callie's center. "Or this," The blonde slowly spread the brunette's legs a little and flicked her tongue over Callie's clit. "Mmm," Callie sucked in a deep breath. "If I want to do this," Arizona circled the Latina's dripping core with her finger before slowly slipping two fingers inside. "Oh," The brunette sucked in her bottom lip, her hands pulling at the cuffs begging to be freed.

Arizona smirked and pulled her fingers out, one at a time she licked them clean, making sure Callie could see her, "If I want to do any of that, I will." Callie nodded and desperately bucked her hips up begging Arizona to do something, anything. "But you know what I don't want to do any of those." She whispered and pretended to think, only to add to the brunette's frustration.

"Arizona, please," Callie pleaded; she felt helpless lying naked and cuffed to her bed.

The blonde licked her lips and looked Callie's body up and down hungrily, she placed a sensual trail of kisses up Callie's stomach, stopping to admire her breasts for the second time tonight, she hovered over her bruising lips, "Don't worry Calliope, I'm going to take care of you." She leaned forward their lips barely touching, "All night long," Arizona pressed their lips together, she slowly pulled away, "All night," She repeated and crawled back down the brunette's form.

Arizona traced the brunette's folds teasing her, knowing it would drive her crazy. "Arizona," Callie sighed. With that the blonde moved her hand away and shook her head as she started to climb off of the bed. "Wait, wait, I'm sorry, take your time." Callie swallowed the lump forming in her throat._ 'Just not too much time please.'_

The blonde smirked, she knew she was in control and she loved every second of it, she wasted no time as she massaged Callie's thigh before pressing her warm lips to the soft skin, her thumb teased pleasing yet torturous circles over the brunette's bundle of nerves. After a few minutes had passed Arizona decided she was ready to cash in all her winnings, she placed a sweet delicate kiss on Callie's clit and trailed her tongue up the length of her sex moaning to herself as she tasted the brunette on her tongue.

"Oh Arizona!" Callie moaned when she felt the blonde's warm tongue slip inside her. "That feels so good, please don't stop."

"Wake up sleepy head." Callie heard a different woman's voice, a woman who was not Arizona. "Wake up." She felt the woman's lips on her ear and she quickly noticed the voice to be Lexie's. She quickly opened her eyes; which were heavy and full of sleep and sleepily went to rub her foggy vision away, but just like in her dream something was keeping her from doing so.

Callie slowly turned her head and looked up, what she saw made her have a mini heart attack on the spot. Lexie had both her wrists tied to the wooden rails of the bed post using no other than bright pink and baby blue bandanas._ 'Well that's originally.'_ She thought.

_'Oh please tell me that I am dreaming again and this really isn't happening. Why is this happening?'_ Callie panicked, she didn't want to have sex with Lexie, she refused to have sex with her, but she really had no say in the matter if she was tied to a bed post anyone could take advantage of Mark's body right now and there wouldn't be anything she could do about it.

"Mmm, you smell so good." Lexie hummed against Callie's neck before placing a soft opened mouth kiss just above her pulse point.

_'What the hell do I do? I can't tell her to get off of me and stop because then she'd think Mark was being an ass, but then again-no I can't do that to him, think Callie. Should I tell her what is going on?'_ Callie let that idea brew for a few seconds before mentally shaking it away._ 'No, she wouldn't believe me.'_

Callie felt Lexie run her soft hand down the course of her torso and over the product of her little wet dream about her own girlfriend, "Oh I see Harry Potter has drawn his wand, does he want to play?" Lexie seductively whispered into Callie's ear.

_'Frodo…Harry Potter, what's next Luke Skywalker?' _The Latina thought as she blinked rapidly hoping to wake up any second. _'But no he doesn't; he wants to play with the sexy blonde sleeping across the hall.'_

"Does Harry want to be a bad boy again and Slytherin my chamber of secrets?" Lexie ran her long index finger over Callie's small beady nipple.

_'What the hell? This has to be a nightmare, does Mark really find this sexy?' _Callie held her breath and looked away from the woman on top of her half naked body, holding in the burst of laughter that was knocking at the non-existent doors of her mouth.

"Do you want me to play with your sorcerer's stones while I Descendo on your large thick wand?" Callie couldn't help but chuckle to herself, she shook her head. "Lexie," She said hoping the brunette would stop.

"What? You don't want me to?" Lexie asked in her overly dramatic sexy voice, she rubbed her hand over Callie's softening wand as Lexie calls it. "You know my name may not be Luna, but I sure know how to lovegood." She winked at Callie and licked her lips.

_'What?' _Callie was highly confused and slightly freaked out. _'I could just thrust once and she'd fall off of me right? She doesn't weigh much and then I can use my mouth to untie my hands. What no?'_

Lexie bit her bottom lip as she grabbed the semi still hard erection that was slowly shrinking between Callie's hairy legs. "Oh Hagrid's not the only giant on campus, if you know what I mean."

"I um," Callie clenched her teeth together and scrunched up her hairy face in disapproval. _'Mark's junk or not, it's mine until he gives me my body back and I don't want her touching my penis.'_

"What you don't like being tied up because-wait is it that you don't want to have sex with me? I mean do you even find me attractive anymore? You don't do you? Has our relationship ran it's course?" Lexie rambled as she stood from the bed and started to pace the floor. "They all told me 'You're stupid for falling in love with Mark, a million times a man whore, always a man whore.' I should have listened to them, I am so stupid." She sighed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." The brunette pounded the palm of her hand into her forehead.

"Lexie!" The Latina shook her head. "No, um it's not that I just really need to get to the hospital." Callie said nodding her head in the direction of her tied up hands.

"So you do want to have sex with me, just not right now?" Lexie asked.

_'Um, no I don't want to have sex with you, you're like fourteen.' _Callie thought. "Of course I still want to have uh-um sex with you." She faked a big reassuring smile.

"So you still find me attractive?" Lexie stared at the man she loves as she tugged at her thumb nervously.

"Lexie you're absolutely beautiful," Callie honestly told her, making the brunette smile and all her insecurities fly out the window.

Just because the youngest Grey wasn't her type didn't mean she couldn't see how pretty the woman really was.

"And smart, you're so smart and I love that about you." Callie added, recalling a conversation she had with Mark a few months ago.

"You do?" Lexie sat down on the edge of the bed, beside Callie's stomach.

"Yes." Callie nodded. _'Can you please for the love of all that is holy untie me already?'_ She screamed inside her head, while still smiling at the resident.

Lexie just sat there and smiled back,_ 'Alright, I can't just lay here half naked tied to this bed all day.'_ She told herself as she cleared her throat waking Lexie from her dreamy daze.

"Right," The brunette nodded and started to untie Callie from the bed.

She couldn't left that apartment fast enough, from her sprint from the door to the elevator she couldn't remember if she had on both her shoes, but thankfully she did. Callie just needed to get out of there and get to work far away from Lexie Grey as possible. "Mark!" She burst into the locker room, where she knew Mark was in the middle of changing into his scrubs.

"Hey Torres, you're a little late this morning," Mark smirked and took a sip of his coffee before setting it down on the bench behind him.

"Yeah," Callie huffed and grabbed her scrub shirt out of her locker.

"Were you a little tied up with things at home?" Mark snickered to himself and continued to change.

Callie glared at him, "I knew it, that had Sloan written all over it." She pointed at him and shook her head.

Mark began to laugh, "Well I was tired of you having all the fun."

"I had a boner the other day, that wasn't enough for you; that you had to go tell your girlfriend to tie me to your bedpost while I am asleep and then take advantage of me." Callie huffed while shaking her head angrily; she snapped her pager on the waistband of her scrubs and looked down at her own face on her best friend who was currently trying to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry; you'll look back and laugh about this-"

"We have to tell Arizona," Callie cut him off mid-sentence.

"What?" He asked a little shaken by her sudden and dramatic tone.

"We have to tell Arizona about us," Callie told him this time more calmly.

Mark shook his head, "No, there's no way she would believe it."

"I don't care it's worth a shot, I am going crazy without her and little Grey is trying to rape me every chance she gets." Callie grabbed the back of her neck and massaged the tensing muscles.

"Why can't we tell Lexie first?" Mark pulled the blue scrub shirt over his head.

"Because Hermione would think we were nuts and go on a long Lexipedia rant about how switching bodies is impossible and blah, blah, blah," Callie moved her hand as if it had a mouth.

"Hermione," Mark mouthed to himself and sighed when he realized how Callie came up with the nickname. "Fine we can try and tell blondie, but I think we should wait until we find the book." He pulled his long black hair out from the collar of his shirt.

"No, I don't want to wait," Callie protested. "I am so sick and tired of trying to find that damn book."

"Alright, well Robbins took the day off today, so we'll have to do it at lunch or something." Mark closed his locker.

"Why is she off?" The Latina didn't remember the blonde taking the day off.

Mark shrugged, "She just told me she wouldn't be coming in today and that she'd see me tonight." Callie nodded but on the inside she was worried about her girlfriend.

"Lexie," Mark paused as he opened the door, "She didn't get too carried away with the Harry Potter references right?"

"Oh you mean, my name might not be Luna but I sure can lovegood?" Callie seductively mocked the younger brunette and laughed as she walked passed him and out into the hall.

"Great," Mark sighed and let the heavy door swing closed on its own as he went to check on all of Callie's patients.

A few hours later and it was finally time to go talk to Arizona, neither of them knew exactly was going to happen, but they both were hoping she'd believe them.

Mark pushed opened the heavy hospital door, "I just checked the boards and our surgery for three isn't there anymore, what's going on with that?"

Callie looked over her broad shoulder at him before making her way across the parking lot in the direction of their apartment building. "Her limbs didn't survive the accident," She shrugged.

"What, I thought they were being air lifted with her?" Mark jogged to catch up with Callie.

"They were, but they were so mangled in the helicopter blades that there was no way we could salvage them, plus it has been more than twenty-four hours, we're all surprised she's even still alive." Callie quickly looked both ways before power walking across the street. She knew before the woman even arrived at the hospital that she'd eventually have to fit her for a prosthetic.

"Well that blows," Mark sighed, but in reality he was kind of relieved the surgery was either canceled or being pushed back a few more days.

"Yeah," She said shortly still not making eye contact with him.

"What's eating you Gilbert Grape?" He nudged her with his shoulder.

"I'm nervous," She chewed at the tip of Mark's well kept fingernail.

Mark nodded and reached over removing his hand from her mouth, "Don't bite my nails; It takes a lot of work to look that good, fingernails included." Callie rolled her eyes and slowly opened the apartment buildings main entrance.

"Cal this was your idea, we can just go back to the hospital and wait until we find the book. Arizona and Lexie don't have to know about this at all." Mark suggested as they both waited for the elevator doors to open.

Callie shook her head, "No, no I have to tell her," She sighed and got on the elevator, "I need to tell her Mark." Mark nodded.

Silence filled the air around them as the elevator slowly took them up to the fifth floor. Callie crossed her arms comfortably over Mark's flat toned chest, her gaze drifted over to her own body. "What's wrong with you? You were fine just a second ago." She asked as she watched Mark clench to her stomach like the Jaws of Life, his face scrunched up showing her that he was in pain.

"It's nothing just a stomach ache, I scarfed down a thing of nachos before I left the hospital, it could be giving me a warning before it starts knocking at my back door, if you know what I mean." He gestured his thumb back and forth.

"Ew that's disgusting, do me a favor and try to act like a lady while you're in my body." Callie shook her head while curling her nose.

"Women shit too you know," Mark told her as the elevator dinged and came to a stop at their floor.

"Yeah, but we don't announce it to everyone." The Latina walked out the double doors and onto the dark colored carpet.

"Well sorry," Mark sarcastically sneered and followed her down the hall.

"Do your boobs always hurt this bad?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" Callie looked back, half listening to him and half playing out the conversation she was about to have with Arizona in her head.

"Your boobs," Mark pointed to Callie's breasts. "Do they always hurt; you know when you're in this body because they have been killing me for the past three days like you couldn't believe."

"Yeah um it happens once a month," Callie waved him off.

_'She's going to believe me; she will understand and not think I am crazy and try to lock me up in the psych ward, right?'_ Callie asked herself as they quickly approached her apartment door.

Mark nodded sensing Callie's nervousness, so he changed the subject, "You can do this," He reached up and massaged Callie's shoulders as if he were prepping her for a boxing match. The Latina rolled her eyes and shrugged him off of her. "I was just trying to help." Mark muttered to himself and fished Callie's house key out of his pocket because female or not he refused to carry a purse.

"Calliope is that you?" Arizona asked on her way over to the couch to sit down with her blanket and medical magazine.

"Uh yeah," Mark smiled and nudged Callie giving the Latina a little push into the apartment.

"Arizona," Callie started, her deep voice caused the blonde to look up and sigh preparing herself for whatever moronic thing Mark was about to say.

"What do you want Mark?" Arizona sighed and directed her attention back to her magazine as she fought the urge to roll her tired blue eyes.

"I um-we um," Callie stammered, she needed to choose her words wisely to avoid sounding like some nutcase, but how can you tell someone you've switched bodies with your best friend without sounding just a little crazy?

"You what?" Arizona waved her hand in the air in a half circular motion, while turning to the next page with her other, telling Callie to say it already. Even though Callie knew this attitude was directed at Mark, she couldn't help but take it personally.

Callie sighed and looked back at Mark for some help. "Arizona, babe, baby, pumpkin," Mark smiled and rambled off a list of pet names, ridiculous pet names that neither Callie nor Arizona use for each other, as he did he received glares from the couple.

"Okay, what is going on you two?" Arizona pulled back her blanket and sat up straight. Callie walked over and sat down next to the blonde, "Baby…" The Latina started.

"Um okay, I get that Callie and you share everything, but hell would have to freeze over before I'll be your baby, Mark." Arizona laughed bitterly and looked over at who she thought was her girlfriend. "What are you doing home? This morning you rushed out of here like it was a competition who could get to the hospital fast enough."

"I, surgeries, they um got pushed back until tomorrow and I, we really need to talk to you about something," Mark told her but looked at Callie instead.

Callie nodded and started again, "Arizona," She set her hand on the blonde's thigh.

"If you ever want to give another rich bimbo a boob job again, I suggest you remove your hand." Arizona glared at the unwelcome hand resting on her thigh.

"Right, sorry." Callie blew out a breath of air and set the hand at question on her own lap. "I'm going to tell you something and at first it's going to sound nuts, but I need you to trust me and listen to me."

"Okay." Arizona nodded, usually she'd just blow Mark off, it wasn't like he ever had anything important to say, but the way he was looking at her and speaking to her, made her want to listen, in a way it freaked her out how drawn to him she was in that moment but she chose to ignore it.

The Latina cleared her throat, 'It's now or never.' She told herself. "I'm not who you think I am, we're not who we seem to be." Callie signaled between Mark and herself.

Arizona raised a questioning brow, that wasn't what she expected to come out of the plastic surgeons mouth. "I know this is going to sound ridiculous but," Callie paused, pacing herself for her girlfriends reaction. "I'm not Mark, I am Callie."

The blonde stared at the person, who resembled Mark and shook her head, "No, no, that is ridiculous. Did you two really think I'd believe something like that, I have an IQ of 145, I'm no rocket scientist, but I'm sure as hell not dumb by any means, you're funny." Arizona laughed but stopped when she felt Marks big hand grab her own.

"Look at me," Callie spoke softly. "I am not joking, God I wish I was, but I am trapped in Marks body, you have to believe me." Her thick deep voice was drenched with desperation.

Arizona glanced over at Mark and back at the man who was claiming to be the love of her life. "You're serious?" She questioned.

"As serious as a heart attack, blondie," Mark spoke up.

"So you are," Arizona pointed to the person who looked like Callie, "You're Mark." Mark nodded. "And you're Calliope?" The blonde pulled her hands away from Callie's grasp. "Yes, please tell me you believe us." The Latina said her voice full of hope.

Arizona nodded slowly, "Yeah I believe," The blonde got up from the couch, "That you're both out of your damn minds."

"I told you we should have waited." Mark huffed off in the distance.

"Shut up!" Callie rolled Marks light colored eyes and stood up in front of Arizona, who had her back to the two of them. The Latina cautiously grabbed Arizona by the shoulder "Arizona you have to believe us."

"But she doesn't." Mark sarcastically sang song to himself.

Callie ignored him and turned Arizona around so they were facing each other, "It's me, Arizona, its Calliope." She stared into the blondes confused blue eyes. "I'm not…"

"Prove it," Arizona cut her off and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um okay, how?" Callie asked she was quickly realizing she didn't really think her whole plan through that well.

"I don't know, show me you're Callie and this isn't one of your idiotic ideas to see if I like Mark or not." The blonde told her.

"Uh," Callie looked over at Mark for a second before shrugging her shoulders and slowly leaning into kiss Arizona.

"Oh no!" Arizona pushed Callie away and shook her head. "Nice try but I am not kissing you."

"I don't know how else to prove I am telling the truth then." Callie thought for a minute, hoping something would pop into Marks tiny little brain.

"You know you could always kiss me blondie." Mark wiggled his eye brows in joking manner.

"Yeah like you'd actually want to kiss me," Arizona mumbled under her breath before plopping down on the couch.

"Ha, see I don't call you blondie, that's Mark not me." Callie pointed to her body standing a few feet away.

"That doesn't prove anything, anybody can call me blondie, Yang sometimes calls me blondie are you telling me she's Mark too?" Arizona shot back.

Getting tired of standing around Mark decided to sit down next to Arizona, while Callie paced in front of them, desperate to find some way to prove herself to the blonde.

After a few minutes of listening to the floor board creak under Marks big shoes, Arizona was done waiting, "Well if you two are done with this charade, I think I'm going to go take a nap." She folded the dark brown blanket and set it in between Mark and herself on the couch.

"Wait!" Callie stopped pacing. "You wore braces up until your freshman year of college."

"Mark, that doesn't prove anything. Everyone who was at our Christmas party last year knows that because Teddy got so drunk she pulled out all of the photo albums." Arizona shot that idea down too.

"Damn it, um okay." Callie's gaze drifted to the floor.

"I'm going to lye down, I'll see you tonight." Arizona rubbed her hand over Marks knee, before standing up and making her way into her bedroom.

"Last Halloween, I came home from work it was late and I went into the bedroom." Callie started causing Arizona to turn around and listen. "The lights were off and you had put two pumpkins on the dresser with those apple cinnamon candles you love so much in them. You were in the bathroom and you told me not to laugh at the way you had the place set up and then you walked out in that sexy nurse costume." Arizona crossed her arms over her chest waiting for Callie to continue. "You threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me and we started making out." Callie couldn't read the blondes facial expression so she wasn't sure if she was convincing her or just digging herself a deeper grave.

"After awhile you stood up on the bed and started to do that little strip tease dance you do when you're feeling sexy. It was so hot the way you bit your lip and ran your hands up and down your body." The Latina said as she mocked Arizona's actions. "But, then you lost your balance when you were taking off your shirt and you fell." Arizona stayed silent, but hearing about the blonde's clumsiness brought a few chuckles from Mark.

"You find this funny?" Arizona glared at her girlfriend's body; she was not amused at all she was pissed.

Deciding that information just wasn't enough Callie continued, "You hit the left side of your face on the edge of the night stand and you were so embarrassed you locked yourself in the bathroom for an hour." Callie hoped that story would convince Arizona, but she really couldn't tell because the blondes face was still unreadable.

"Wait, wait," Mark held up his long dark blue paint index finger, "That's how you got that black eye?" He laughed. "Because the rumor around the hospital was Callie went all Chris Brown on your perky ass."

"You told him about that?" Arizona raised her voice at Mark. "I can't believe you would tell him that, what else have you told him? Do you always give him a play by play of our sex life? Or just when it's humorous to you, huh should I share a story or two about you? I can't believe you." The blonde took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Arizona I didn't tell anyone, because I am Callie. God for one second, could you at least try to believe me." Callie stepped forward.

"No, I can't believe you. Do you want to know why, because this isn't possible people don't just switch bodies, I don't and I won't believe you because it's utter bullshit." Arizona turned to Mark. "And you I can't believe you went along with it."

"Arizona," Callie sighed.

"No, don't Arizona me Mark, this conversation is over, now I'm going to take a nap. Callie if you bother to come home tonight we need to talk," She turned back to face Marks body. "Alone." And with that she stalked off into her bedroom.

"Well that went well." Mark sarcastically snickered and got up from the couch.

"Fuck you!" Callie rolled her eyes.

"So she really fell off the bed like that?" Mark asked and followed Callie out the door. "Like was it like this?" Mark swayed his hips in slow motion while running his fingers through his long black hair."And then splat," He smashed the palms of his hands together, "Blondie overboard." He chuckled to himself.

"It's not funny Mark, just shut up." Callie was upset and she wasn't in the mood to deal with a man child.

"I'm sorry; I just thought you could use a laugh."

"Let's just go back to work; I can't deal with this right now." Callie sighed, she was physically and emotionally drained from everything that had happened over the course of the past seven days and she just wanted it to be over already.

After a long unsatisfying day of countless charting and more useless phone calls to libraries in Seattle, all Callie wanted to do was go home, climb into bed with her girlfriend and fall asleep in her arms._ 'But, the only problem is my girlfriend is in bed with my best friend and is currently pissed at me.'_ She thought as she slowly walked up to Mark's door.

Callie glanced over at the apartment across from her, the apartment she used to call home, she sadly walked into Mark's apartment and set her keys on the table by the couch, she was about to go take a long relaxing shower before she called it a night, but the loud vibrations in her jeans stopped her. The Latina glanced at the screen, seeing it was an unknown number she sighed and answered it, "Hello."

"I know where the book is, meet me at 5009 Roosevelt Way Northeast at 3:00 P.M. tomorrow, and don't be late if you want my help." The person hung up the phone before Callie could respond.


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story; they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.****

****Day 8****

It had been a long unsettling week for Arizona, her girlfriend wasn't coming home every night and when she did show up she slept on the couch or as far away from her on the bed as possible. There were rumors floating around the hospital like trash in the Detroit river, rumors about Callie, rumors she was trying so hard not to believe and on top of all of that she had been paged 911 early this morning; when an elementary school bus crashed into a semi-truck on the express way, on its way to the zoo. Five kids died, nine of them are on life support and the rest are stable in the ICU, it would be an understatement to say she was exhausted. She sighed heavily as she rested her elbows on the desk at the nurse's station and briefly looked over a few of her patients charts one last time before taking her much needed lunch break.

Before she could close her eyes and just take second to relax she saw a flash of dark colored hair out of the corner of her eye, hoping it was Callie so she could drag her off to an empty on call room and fall asleep in her arms, she turned in the persons direction only to be disappointed as her plan for time with her supposedly girlfriend disappeared. Arizona listened as the woman now beside her started to speak, "Mark won't have sex with me." Lexie nonchalantly told the surgeon, her brown eyes engrossed on the wall straight a head as she slowly tore the small hospital business card apart as she spoke.

Arizona scrunched up her face and chanced a glance at the resident, "Excuse me?" She didn't want to hear about Mark's sex life or therefore lack of one, she had heard enough over the years about him and her girlfriend's escapades in various places around the hospital and hotel rooms.

"He won't even touch me, I mean he kisses me but it's the way someone would kiss their grandma and I'm not his grandma. I've done a lot of things to him that makes me so not his grandma." The resident rambled on. "Normally I wouldn't talk to you about something like this, but Meredith already thinks my heart lives in my vagina and Cristina is well," Lexie shrugged, her focus still trained on the wall, "Cristina and Alex is a guy-who I have also slept with." Her gaze finally landed on the blonde, whom was standing beside her with her eyes shut and her left hand resting lightly on her forehead.

It was clear to Lexie, Arizona was annoyed by her ranting. "This was inappropriate; I am sorry I shouldn't have-"

"Look on the bright side, at least he's touching you, Calliope is avoiding me like the plague." Arizona sighed and grabbed the stack of the overwhelming amount of charts off the desk in front of them. She turned to leave, but slowly turned back around, the blonde knew by the look on the brunette's face she was sincerely worried about her boyfriend's lack of interest in her. "I wouldn't think too much into it, okay? It's Mark he can't go that long without sex." Arizona didn't have the heart to tell her that she heard a rumor that he could be cheating on her, a rumor that also involved a certain orthopedic surgeon. But, Arizona didn't know if the accusations were true, it was Seattle Grace hospital after all things got twisted up all the time; just to entertain the bored nurses roaming the halls aimlessly all day. Mark's different now and Callie loves her, at least that is what Arizona keeps reminding herself. Even if all the signs point to them having an affair, the blonde didn't want to cause more of a rift in the residents relationship, just because she had no idea what was going on in her own. "He'll come around."

Lexie nodded feeling a little bit better now that she got that off her chest, "Thank you."

Arizona offered her a small smile and made her way to her office to work on some paper work for the next two hours, lunch could wait, it wasn't like she'd be spending it with anyone important anyway. All she really wanted to do was to find her girlfriend, she really needed her after the morning, well week she's been having, but like the last seven days Callie was no where to be found, the brunette might as well be in Australia, it wouldn't make that much of a difference.

Meanwhile across the street, Callie and Mark were getting ready to meet the person who had the book that would make everything go back to normal. Hopefully.

Callie could barely sleep last night, with the fight with Arizona and then this mystery caller dangling hope in front of her nose and making her wait for it. After she hung up the phone she tried calling the person back, but all she got was an operating service. Giving up on that, she text Mark telling him to meet her in the hallway. Callie quickly told him about the meeting and that she could go alone or he could tag along either way she didn't care. Mark then insisted that he should be there, rambling on about how this person could be a serial killer and that he didn't want his body chopped into little shreds and then dumped in the pacific ocean to be eaten by sharks. He'd only been a woman for a week and he had the drama queen routine down to a tee.

When Lexie sent Callie a text last night informing her she wouldn't be coming home, because April and Jackson needed help on a few cases, she was grateful, it wasn't that she didn't want the younger woman around, okay it was that, but she just needed time alone to yell and cry about still taking up residence in her best friends body.

This morning Mark took the responsibility in calling the chief and telling him that Callie and he wouldn't be in until later and that they already had responsible surgeons taking over their work load until they returned. As two-thirty finally came strolling along like an old lady walking through the park on a nice spring afternoon. Callie hurriedly rushed out of her apartment complex to meet Mark outside, so they could leave. She stopped mid-walk and just stared at her best friend, eying her own body up and down as she tried to understand why she looked like her outfit was designed by Helen Keller.

"What am I wearing?" Callie scrunched up her face in a displeasing manner at Mark's chosen attire.

"Don't even start Torres," Mark warned her.

"Don't tell me what to do, Sloan," She emphasized Mark's last name with an added neck roll for good measure.

Mark rolled his eyes, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He glared at her for a few seconds before adding. "I'm comfortable."

"Nothing, not a thing, I mean I heard the baggy plumber look is in now a days." She snapped. "I look like a bum, Mark. That's what wrong with it." Callie glared at him, with her hands resting on Mark's slender hips.

"Well sorrrrry," He stretched the words out and threw his hands up in the air. "My stomach feels like it's getting the shit beat out of it by Rocky Balboa and I have the worst fucking migraine, so I'm sorry that I didn't feel like slipping into a tight ass dress with matching heels this morning." He huffed and opened the car door.

"Someone needs a happy meal." Callie muttered under her breath. "Are those your jeans?" She asked and walked up behind him to get a better look.

"Yup!" Mark nodded and leaned in the front seat, putting the key in the ignition.

Callie groaned and grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him out of the car and turning him around, "Where's my ass?" She asked as she stared at her backside.

"It's still there, trust me." Mark nudged her off of him and turned back around so he was facing her. "Are we going to go or…" He motioned toward his car.

"I look fat!" Callie cut him off in a high school dramatic girl's tone, like the way they sound when they wake up with a pimple the size of Jupiter the day before prom.

"**P**retty **h**ot **a**nd **t**empting?" He slightly smirked.

"No!" She rolled her light blue eyes. "Fat as in I look like I should be a contestant on the biggest loser."Of course she was exaggerating, but she did look like she put on an extra twenty pounds over night. Maybe it had to do with the layers of baggy clothes the plastic surgeon had decided to wear.

"Since when do you care what you look like? Or what other people think of you?" He sighed.

Callie's face lightened up, he was right she didn't care what people thought, she was hot and nobody she has ever been with has complained, especially Arizona. She knew she wasn't fat, but looking at herself from another set of eyes she started to see herself in another light, and for the first time in a long time she felt a tad bit self conscious.

"Look, I'll go change if it'll make you happy," Mark was not in the mood to argue, he just wanted to get the book, go home and get back in his body.

Callie shook her head, "No, I'm sorry; it's fine let's just go."

They drove in utter silence, aside from the sound of cars passing them by or the windshield wipers swishing as Mark cleaned the glass in front of them. Silence wasn't always a virtue, Callie felt like if she didn't talk or turn on some music soon she'd lose her ability to talk and hear all together, but with Mark's mood swings and the combination of her Latin blood running through his veins, she knew the littlest thing could set him off, so talking and hearing would have to wait.

Or until Mark turned in the wrong direction.

"Wait it's almost three, what are you doing?" Callie became confused as Mark turned off of the dirt road and into a corner gas station.

"I don't know Callie this is a gas station, what do you think I'm doing here? Buying a puppy?" He seethed.

"Ass!" Callie muttered to herself. _'What the hell is his problem. Bitchiness really isn't a good look for me.'_

Mark shook his head as he turned the car off, while leaving the keys in the ignition, he got out of the car not before slamming the door making the brunette aware he was in a prime mood, not like she didn't already realize that though.

"What are you going in for? People pay at the pump now!" She yelled at Mark's retreating form from inside the car.

Callie sighed and looked around the vehicle smiling to herself she turned the key a little until the interior lights flicked on and she pressed the button to put the top down. She always wanted a corvette but never really got around to buying one, she loved her T-Bird but corvettes were another degree of badass. _'Hm that's better, maybe now we can air out his piss poor attitude.' _She thought as the cool breeze and smell of petrol swarmed in around her. Glancing back at the building behind her, she sighed when she saw Mark standing in line, she turned the radio on and channeled through the stations until finding a song she knew.

"Don't cha? Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" She pointed to her flat chest and bobbed her head to the beat of the music. "Don't cha?"

The pump across from her was occupied by a man around Mark's age, he stared at Callie as if she were the main event at the Ringling Brother Circus. As the song came to an end she finally felt the pair of judging eyes on her, Callie turned and nodded in the strangers direction before turning the radio off and blowing the man a flirtatious kiss. Testosterone high strung men pissed her off, that's why George spiked her interest, he wasn't manly by any means and far from homophobic. But in retrospect she seriously did need to stop listening to music while she was still a man, just to avoid judging eyes and save Mark from anymore embarrassment.

Callie was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of Mark shutting the car door behind him."Oooh chocolate," She smiled and reached down to pick up the candy bar, that was sitting between them on the center console.

Mark slapped her hand away, "Touch it and I will surgically remove your nose and replace it with your pinky toe."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Callie rolled her eyes, Mark's mood swings were starting to really piss her off.

"I've been craving chocolate for the past two nights, I am eating this if you want one you're more than welcome to walk in there and get it yourself."

Callie backed away and just focused her gaze out the window, she had feeling she knew what was causing Mark to act the way he was, but she wasn't going to say anything to him quite yet.

After driving for what seemed like hours, the GPS finally informed them that they had reached their destination."It's a school," Mark furrowed his brows and pulled into the main entrance of the college. "Why would they send us here?" He glanced at Callie and turned left into the visitor and employee parking lot.

"I don't know," Callie shrugged. "But, we're about to find out." She quickly got out of the car not bothering to wait for the vehicle to come to a complete stop as Mark parked it between a brown station wagon that had seen better days and a dark blue ford focus.

Callie stepped up on the large oval grass covered divider and stared off into the distance, searching for anyone who may be the caller. There was a slight problem though; the person who called had such a generic voice, that she didn't know if she was looking for a man or a woman.

"Any luck?" Mark stepped up beside Callie's taller figure.

"No, it's kind of difficult when you have no idea who you're looking for." She sighed.

"Well let's just walk around and maybe they'll find us, we have to know each other because the only other person who knows is Robbins and I don't think she'd send us on a wild goose chase when she didn't believe us to begin with." Mark thought out loud.

"Yeah you're right," Callie agreed and followed Mark across the parking lot and onto the campus._'Who knows about us?' _That question danced around in her head, while she scanned the groups of students walking around.

The two of them walked aimlessly around the now empty campus for ten minutes and no one came forward. "This was useless, this whole book is useless, and we're going to be stuck like this for the rest of our lives." Mark cried shoving his fingers through Callie's long thick hair.

"Shut up, you're being a drama queen," Callie rolled her eyes and looked around the area they were standing in one more time. "Somebody called me, somebody who knows about the book and knows we're looking for it. So this isn't useless, they'll show up." Now their roles were reversed, it was her turn to be the positive one in this situation. "They have to." A small whimper fell from her lips.

No more than three seconds later they heard, "Psst," Come from behind a nearby bench in the courtyard.

"What was that?" Mark stared at the shadowy figure a few yards away.

"Come on!" Callie shrugged and walked down the rock coated path into the courtyard.

"Over here." The person whispered and casually waved them over.

"Yeah, we see you," Mark sneered as he followed Callie off the last rock and onto the wet grass.

As they rounded the bench and came face to face with the stranger Callie took in their appearance, right away even though their head was covered in a dark gray satin scarf and their eyes were shielded by a large pair of leopard printed glasses, Callie knew she had seen this girl before, but she drew blank as to where.

"Look lady, we're not interested in buying any drugs or the answers to the psychology midterm next week." Mark bluntly told her. "We're just looking for a book."

"I'm not a drug dealer you idiot," Callie could almost see the girl roll her eyes through her thick dark shades.

"Could have fooled me, Ms. I like to wear long jackets, and hide behind benches while covering my face and call two strangers over secretly. Nope that doesn't scream drug dealer to me either." Mark sarcastically spat.

"Excuse my friend," Callie clenched her teeth together and glanced down at Mark and then back to the woman in front of her. "He-um she just isn't feeling like herself today."

"Today? Try the last long excoriating eight days of my life," Mark huffed.

"It's fine, I'm not here to make friends, I just thought you could use some help," She eyed Callie and then Mark who was in the middle of an intense staring contest with a small toad on the ground by his foot.

"It's a frog Mark, it won't hurt you," Callie rolled her eyes at him and directed her attention back to the stranger. "So you're the person who called me?" A wave of relief fell over her when the woman nodded her head. "Great, thank you so much we really appreciate this, but we're kind of in a hurry," She told her hoping the girl could just hand the book over and they could be on their way.

But is anything life really that simple?

When the younger woman didn't reach into her bag or pull anything out from her jacket, Callie became confused, "Did you want money? Because name a price and I'll-" She snatched Mark's wallet from the back pocket of her jeans.

"Hey that's my money!" Mark whined.

"It's your wallet, it's my money." Callie counted out a few bills and held them out for the girl to take.

"Keep your money, though I could use it, I don't want it," She pushed Callie's large hand away.

"Then just give us the book Sherlock so we can leave and you can go solve another mystery." Mark's tone was full of frustration and anger.

"I don't have the book."

"What?" The two friends muttered simultaneously.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me; I did not drive all the way out here just so you could dick us around." Mark balled his perfectly manicured fist up.

Callie squeezed Mark's shoulder, silently telling him to calm down."Then why did you tell me you did, wait no better question how did you know I was looking for it?" Callie eyed the woman.

"Are you some creepy serial killer stalker, did you just bring us here to drag us into the woods and then chop us up into tiny pieces and feed us to a group of homeless people?" His paranoia was starting to become pathetic, as if she could take the two of them, the woman was short and didn't look like she could lift more than fifty pounds, but looks can be deceiving.

"Seriously, Mark." Callie glared at him.

"What it could happen?" He shrugged.

"You two are something," The girl laughed.

"Who are you?" Callie had, had enough of the back and forth, she came all this way, the least the girl could do was give her some answers.

"Well I'm not a stalker and I don't want to chop you up and whatever other moronic thing you just said," She slowly took off her glasses and untied the scarf under her chin, revealing her identity.

"You've got to be kidding me," It was all a joke, they were being jerked around, she knew nothing good would come out of going to that nutcase.

"What? You know her?"

"You're Piel's daughter." It was less of a question and more of a statement.

"Bingo, tell her what she's won Charlie!" Kelsey smirked as she shoved her glasses and scarf into her purse.

"I don't understand, why the mysterious phone call and the-" Callie waved her hands over Kelsey's outfit.

The redhead shrugged, "I'm a drama major, I like to make everything into a show."

"Well can we cut to the end where you show us where the book is already, I'm not a big fan of the plot build up?" Mark's impatiently growled.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, she thought the woman was a lot more attractive when she didn't open her mouth,"It's in the schools library; I never said I had it, I said knew where it was."

"Alright lead the way then." Callie stepped aside and waved her arm towards the building.

"Come on," Kelsey nodded and led them around the side of the building to the west wing entrance.

"This better be the right book," Mark huffed. "And there better be a bathroom close by."

The redhead of course couldn't show them where it was personally, because she claimed she was going to be late for class. But, after following her directions and a little run in with the school security for not having a visitors pass, they finally found the book. It wasn't has old looking as Callie had imagined it would be though. They should have been on their way back to the hospital and reading the passage that would intentionally get their lives back, but Mark excused himself to the bathroom fifteen minutes ago and had yet to surface.

A few minutes later after checking her phone a countless number of times, Mark sent Callie a text asking her to go into the bathroom. Assuming Mark would be in the woman's bathroom, Callie traveled across the library and into the restroom. The loud screams from inside instantly reminded her that she was currently a man, how that detail could slip her mind was beyond her. After a few mumbled _'perverts' _and _'hey sexy' _from the girls standing by the sink, Callie apologized and walked next door to the men's restroom.

"If you called me in here to wipe your ass, you're on your own." Callie called into the dark gray and blue colored room, her deep voice echoing off the cold tiled walls. "How did you get in here, anyway?" She tapped on the one of the closed stalls, when he didn't respond she moved on and did the same to the next one.

A distinct snap of a lock as the door all the way to the right of her slowly creaked open stopped her search, "Oh-I was going to get back at you for having Lexie tie me up," Callie shook her head and laughed as she pointed at Mark's vulnerable and frustrated form, "But this, this is so much better than anything I had in mind."

Mark glared at her, this wasn't funny, he could think of a few words to describe his current problem, and funny didn't make the cut, "Can you just help me!"

She looked at him for a few more seconds before swallowing her laughter and taking a deep breath, "I'll be right back."

"You can't just leave me here like this!" He yelled as the stall door banged shut. "I'm going to kill her."

Callie walked back into the library, luck was on her side because the female to male ratio was surprisingly high, her light colored eyes surveyed the room before choosing her target wisely. When she finally found one that looked promising, Callie slowly approached a table of three girls, being a woman and by the way two of them were dressed she knew one of them either just got dumped or mother nature was stopping by for a weeks vacation.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you." She turned on the Sloan charm as she leaned comfortably over onto the table.

"It's okay," A brunette with dark green eyes that were hidden behind a pair thick black rimmed glasses, looked up from her book. "Do you need directions to somewhere on campus?"

"Yeah maybe to my apartment?" One of the girls whispered with a smirk. She was a pretty blonde with piercing blue eyes, she reminded her of Arizona, only Arizona wasn't some ditzy blonde bimbo who nonchalantly asked random strangers to have sex with her.

Callie smiled at her and turned back to the girl's friend, "Actually, I was wondering if one of you might have a pad or a tampon?" Their faces scrunched up in unison."Oh not for me," She chuckled. "See my girlfriend is in the bathroom freaking out because she's earlier than-" Callie didn't have to finish her sentence before the three of then immediately started rummaging through their purses.

Women have each others backs, it's an unwritten oath they take, sometime between birth and menopause and those who break that oath are just bitches.

"Here you go," Another brunette who had her hair tied back in a messy bun, handed her two tampons and a panty liner.

_'I knew it.' _Callie silently praised herself.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Callie flashed her that swooning smile, which to her surprise came naturally, no practice needed.

The girl offered her a small smile and quickly returned to her textbook.

"Thanks for your time ladies," As she turned to leave the blonde grabbed her by her large bicep."If things don't work out between you and your girlfriend," She slipped a folded up piece of paper into Callie's hand. "Call me."

"Yeah," Callie nodded and made her way to the bathroom before the blonde could throw herself at her anymore than she already had.

She didn't bother looking at the piece of paper, Mark was in a committed mature relationship, he didn't need some hussy messing that up. Callie walked back into the men's room and locked the door behind her, giving them some much needed privacy.

"Torres that better be you, or so help me God," Mark threatened behind tightly clenched teeth.

"It's me, jeez don't get your panties in a bunch." She rolled her eyes and unwrapped one of the tampons, she tossed the light green and yellow wrapper along with the unwanted phone number into the garbage can. "Here," She dangled the tampon by the string in front of him and handed him the panty liner.

"I did not sign up for this!" Mark groaned as he stared at the plastic light green object in his hand, he then helplessly looked up at Callie, whom was trying her best not to laugh. "I- I don't know how to-"

"Seriously?" She wasn't convinced. Mark was an expert on the female anatomy, and he didn't know how to use a tampon, a toddler could probably figure it out, it wasn't rocket science. "Insert it, push the the top of it down and make sure the string doesn't get stuck up inside of me, it's not hard Mark."

"Can you do it for me?" Sure he knew how to insert a tampon, it couldn't be that hard, there's only two holes and he was pretty sure he could figure that out in his sleep, but he didn't know if there was a certain angle or some weird twist he should do, that and he was so disgusted by the fact it was happening in general that he didn't want to deal with it.

"No, no," Callie shook her head. "Figure it out, I'll be out here when you're finished." She smirked and closed the stall to give him some privacy.

"I hate you!" Mark seethed.

"Well look on the bright side, at least now you know you're not pregnant," Callie joked earning a not so amused groan from inside the stall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story; they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

**Day 10**

It had been almost two days since the psychic's dramatic daughter led them to the book, thirty-six hours later full of non-stop staring at said book, resisting the urge to throw it into on going traffic and less than three hours of sleep, Callie still had a penis and Mark was still unhappily realizing what women really go through each month. He might be developing a new found respect for the female population; or that could just be his hormones talking.

"Adkins coded in the middle of the night, they couldn't revive her." Callie staggered into the attendings' lounge; where she knew her body was most likely hiding.

"Who?" Mark looked up from his issue of GQ that was poorly hidden behind a orthopedic medical journal, with his mouthful of food.

Callie shot him a disgusted look as she all but threw herself onto the couch, "The woman who fell out of the helicopter." She sighed throwing her arm over her forehead.

Everything was turning to shit; Arizona wouldn't even look at her, well the person she thought was her, she was a man, though when she was seventeen she dressed up in drag with a few of her friends, this was completely different, because at the end of the night that sock between her legs got thrown into the hamper and she went back to being Callie and not Cal. Now her patient was dead, though she knew it wasn't her fault, the woman was under Bailey's care until she had enough strength to undergo another long painful surgery, but Callie still couldn't help but put some of the blame on herself.

"Good!" Mark nonchalantly celebrated by ripping open the milky way that was surrounded by other numerous colorful junk food wrappers at the table he was sitting at. " I mean not good that she died of course, it's good because I honestly have no clue how to build an arm." It only took him a century to admit that.

"What's all that?" She slowly sat up and motioned her hand towards the cluttered table.

"Brunch?" Mark shrugged as he turned the page of his magazine.

Callie stood up and walked over to the table, "I know Arizona isn't the best chef and the cafeteria food isn't even suitable for a prisoner, but is there a reason why you've raided every vending machine in the hospital?" She picked up a half eaten honey bun by the glazed wrapper and threw it back down.

"I can't help it, I am so hungry, everything I see looks so good. I feel like I am going through puberty all over again, I'm hungry all the time, hornier than a fucking bull at a rodeo and," He shoved a handful of cheddar cheese sour cream ruffle chips in his mouth, "Mmm food has never tasted this good, oh and chocolate that is like heaven in my mouth." He licked his fingers and pouted as Callie snatched the bag of chips and his candy bar away. "Hey, I was eating those." Came an immature whimper.

"How much food have you ate today?" Callie asked as she looked over the nutrition facts on the back of the chip bag.

"I don't know, what are you my dietitian now?" Mark snarled.

Number one rule when a woman is receiving her monthly visit; don't piss her off and taking away her comfort food will in turn do exactly that.

"No, but you don't see me eating everything out of the vending machines, god forbid I ruin your perfect body." She rolled her eyes.

Which wasn't so perfect since Lexie started pulling an Izzie and baking her feelings every time one of her patients would die, or she had a bad day in general. Mark had a little gut coming in, but Callie knew better than to bring it to the plastic surgeon's attention.

A few unpleasing muffled groans from Mark caused Callie to let up a little, after all she's been in his shoes, pun intended. "Just lay off the sweets, I do not want another cavity." A cold chilling cringe washed over her at the thought of her dentist drilling into another one of her perfect teeth.

"Fine." Mark sighed, he knew better than to argue; that and he just didn't have the energy.

"Did you find us away out yet?" Callie changed the subject and handed the bag of chips back to him.

"No, just that pointless chant." He scuffed and shoved another handful of chips into his mouth.

"Who taught you how to eat, cavemen?" Callie muttered under her breath and knelt down in front of the couch she was just lying on, she quickly grabbed the object and set it on the table with a loud thud. "Come here." She instructed as she flipped through the book looking for the page they spent all night staring at.

"I don't see the point in doing this, it isn't going to work." Mark sat back in his chair and crossed his slender arms over his chest.

"Just come here, maybe you have to do it during the day or something; I don't know." Callie shrugged.

The Plastic Surgeon reluctantly rounded the table and stood beside his best friend, whom was frantically reading over the tiny print on the page in front of them."But what if-"

"Shut up and just give me your hand!" She rolled her eyes and grabbed Mark's crumb covered mocha hand.

They had already tried this chant a few times the night before, but it wouldn't hurt to try it until something actually happened, right?

"Alright," Callie took a deep breath, her blue eyes focused attentively on the old book next to Mark's heap of garbage on the table. "Ready?" Mark silently nodded and wiped his mouth with his purple sleeve.

They each quickly did a once of over of the words written on the faded page, before brown and blue eyes closed tightly and they whispered.

"_What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine,_

_In this time and place, take these souls that are misplaced,_

_You and me, me and you,_

_Take our bodies and make them new,_

_When night falls and thunder cries,_

_Allow me to see passed my reflection or one will face their demise,_

_Hear my prayer, hear my plea,_

_Send my soul back to me,_

_Help me see through my own eyes,_

_Remove my soul from this disguise,_

_Give me wisdom, give me strength,_

_Lend your powers for me to take."_

Callie gnawed on what she hoped was her own cheek, she slowly peeked one eye open, her spirits were high, but they came tumbling down when she stood face to face with herself. "Dammit!" She cried.

"Told you." Mark tried to hide his disappointment but he'd be lying if he said that he thought it might have worked. He watched his best friend, his defeated best friend's face fall into his skilled hands. "Maybe we're doing it wrong." Mark suggested.

"Mark, last night we repeated this creepy incantation a million times, which one time you suggested we try it standing on one foot, then another holding our noses, of course the one I'll never forget because my head still hurts from it, your wise idea to chant it while running at each other from opposite sides of the room."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." He protested.

"This is hopeless." She shook her head. "What does it even mean? When night falls and thunder cries, allow me to see passed my reflection or one will face their demise?" Mark shrugged. "So one of us is going to die."

"I doubt that's what it's saying Cal."

"I'm done messing with it, how's Arizona?" Callie changed the subject, but before Mark could answer her, the pager on her hip cut through the room like a fog horn."I gotta go Hunts paging me to the pit to cover his shift." She clipped the pager back onto her scrub pants.

"I never work the pit." Mark furrowed his brows at the thought of it.

"Well you do now." Callie shrugged her lab coat on over her broad shoulders.

"You're messing up my reputation Torres."

Callie shook her head a small chuckle vibrating in her throat. "I wouldn't be too concerned about that, you've done a great job of doing that yourself." With that she walked out of the room.

"Dr. Sloan!" Callie bumped into Jackson on her way out. "Uh-oh. Um-Yes Avery."

"I need you to sign off on these release papers before we let Mr. Fielder go home, sir." The young intern handed Callie the man's chart and with a heavy sigh she signed the Plastic surgeons name and sent Avery on his way.

The whole time she was staring at those papers, she could feel someone's eyes boring into the side of her head. Prepared to look over and see that it was all in her head, she was surprised to be met with a pair of piercing blue eyes. Arizona was standing a few feet away at the nurse's station, her right hand idling a pen over the chart in front of her. She looked lost, but if Callie wasn't mistaken she could see a bit of lust roaming in her girlfriends eyes.

But that wasn't lust for Mark, right?

"Hey shouldn't my ass be down in the pit?" Mark finally decided to brace the hospital with his beautiful face. "Callie?"

"Oh yeah, Jackson needed papers-and Arizona-" She glanced over at the nurses' station only to see a flash of blonde hair disappear into one of the patient's rooms. "I'm-right-going now." She shook her head ridding her body and mind of the odd feel that had just taken over her.

"I'll walk with you, I was going to grab some lunch."

"You're turning my stomach into a bottomless pit."

"That's the plan."

"Dr. Torres, Dr. Sloan!" Callie and Mark turned around at the mention of their names.

She was never going to make it to the damn ER.

"Kepner," Callie faked a smile. It wasn't that she didn't like the resident she just had to be in the mood to deal with her and lately she was not in the mood.

"I'm sure you two have heard about the charity dance this Friday night." April smiled and hugged the clipboards she was holding close to her chest.

"Dance?" Mark looked up meeting Callie's blank gaze.

"Oh I guess not," The redhead sighed. "Well it's this Friday night at 8:00 at the Crowne Plaza Hotel downtown." They just nodded as she continued. "I know you're like I'm too old to be going to a dance, I-I didn't mean that you-you were old, oh um-" The resident stammered as she tried to remove her size seven and a half foot from her mouth.

"It's fine April, we knew what you meant." Callie sighed impatiently.

April's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, shaking off her embarrassment she tried again, "But the dance is for charity, it's to raise money for children with leukemia and Dr. Sloan," April pointed to Callie. "I know Lexie would love it if you were to take her." Mark snickered and elbowed Callie in the side. "And Dr. Torres even though Dr. Robbins blew it off when I told her about it I know you two would have a great time." She smiled at Mark.

"I uh, I don't know," Callie shook her head.

"Just show up for ten minutes, donate some money, have some punch, smile and leave." April wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Alright," Mark shrugged.

"Alright?" Callie was not happy with the response that just came out her mouth.

She hated dances, she loves to dance, but every dance she had ever gone to was a disaster. All her high school dances were a dud seeing how everyone thought she was a freak, her prom ended with her limo breaking down and the driver and half the chess team getting wasted on her fathers dime and need not to forget the hospitals prom that ended with George refusing to tell her he loved her and Denny dying.

Nothing good could ever come from a dance.

"Okay see you Friday night then!" April smiled cheerfully before walking away.

"We're not going to that stupid dance." Callie huffed as she leaned up against the cold white wall behind her.

"I don't know Torres," He shrugged and nonchalantly looked down at his shoes.

Callie stared curiously at him for a few seconds, "You're actually considering this?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You want to go to this charity event, as me, in a dress might I add and with Arizona as your date?"

Well when it's put like that it didn't sound that bad after all.

"We have no other choice; our relationships are hanging on by a very thin thread, asking them to this dance might be the only way to show them that this," Mark waved between them. "Isn't forever."

Callie thought about it for a very long second and she looked up into her own sad desperate brown eyes. "Alright." She mumbled. "We have a couple of days before then to figure out how to decode that spell anyway."

Mark nodded, "That's better. Positive thinking it looks great on me." That only earned him an eye roll.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat Mr. Positive, but I have to go do your job." Callie huffed, kicked her foot off the wall and dragged her feet down the hall to the elevator.

A sigh fell from her lips when she pressed the button for the lobby, it was going to be a long tiring day and it sadly had just started. Being a man was extremely exhausting, who knew?

The sound of her own voice snapped her out of her silent thoughts, "Oh and by the way, I am not wearing a dress!" Mark pressed the down button just as the doors dinged shut.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story; they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

**Day 12**

Being a man might have been exhausting, but it really wasn't so bad, it was actually pretty desirable once Callie got the hang of it. Not almost peeing her pants because she'd have to clean the public toilet seat first was a major plus; and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying missing her visit from Aunt Flo. What woman wouldn't enjoy that? As a guy she's less emotional; Lexie made her stay up last night and watch the notebook, and not one tear throughout the entire movie; or maybe that was because she fell asleep a quarter of the way through it, not because she now had a Y chromosome.

It was her lunch break and since Mark was too busy doing God knows what to answer her pages, Callie was stuck eating lunch with Cristina. Not that eating lunch with the resident was a chore, she actually enjoyed spending time with her roommate, it was the weird blank stares Yang was giving her every two seconds that was making this particular lunch hour uncomfortable.

Cristina finally caved and asked the question that had been on the tip of her tongue since Callie sat down, "Why are you sitting with me?"

It was a fair question, that deserved a fair answer, but Callie didn't have one of those to give. Mark would never sit alone with Cristina, so why was he now? Callie was sitting there because she needed some kind of normalcy in her life, and if that meant sitting through an awkward lunch with her roommate then that's what she was going to do.

She shrugged her broad shoulders, "I don't know." Cristina just glanced up from the chart she was studying and rolled her eyes.

"So are you going to this charity thing Kepner put together?" Callie took a big bite of her juicy apple. She had to make it believable right? Mark was always eating apples. The man took the saying "an apple a day keeps the doctor away." to a whole other level.

"That dance thing?" Cristina glanced up from her plate, offering the Plastic surgeon a raised curious brow.

"Uh- yeah that. Are Owen and you going?" Callie knew it looked odd for Mark to wonder this, but she wasn't going to consider going if none of the other doctors she knew weren't gonna go.

"Nope!" Cristina spat while shoving a mouthful of macaroni and cheese into her mouth. "You're not trying to sleep with me again are you? First the weird staring, then the sitting with me and now the wondering if maybe I'd accompany you to the ball?"

"I-um-"

"Aren't you with lexipedia still? Take her because Meredith and I are going together, Owen and Derek have surgeries that night." Before Callie could even begin to respond to her roommates rambling and accusations, the loud beeping of her pager caught her attention.

She glanced down and threw the plastic fork on her tray, "Pit now!" She informed the resident at the same time Cristina's pager was going off. Both of them quickly went into doctor mode and rushed down the long hallway.

Half way their Callie's stomach dropped, bones, she wanted to break some she needed a nasty fibula to repair, and she was looking forward to it, but that page wasn't for broken bones, because it wasn't her pager. It was Mark's. She had no idea what laid behind that trauma curtain, but she was really hoping it wasn't that bad.

"Dr. Yang, Dr. Altman needs you in trauma room two." One of the nurses informed the young surgeon. "And Dr. Sloan, Dr. Robbins is in curtain five."

Great not only was she nervous about what case laid within the chaos of the emergency room, but adding Arizona to the equation made things ten times worse. With a much needed deep breath Callie swung open the curtain, "What do we got?" She asked while the nurse draped a trauma gown over her front and covered her masculine hands with a clean pair of gloves.

"Stephanie Taurus, age three, looks like a dog used her face as a chew toy." Alex informed the Plastic surgeon, earning a glare from his mentor.

The little girl looked familiar, but for some reason Callie couldn't place her.

Arizona cleared her throat directing her attention to Callie, "Her grandparents dog got spooked and attacked her," The blonde scribbled a few notes down on the young girls chart. "Her ear is hanging on by a thread; I'll need you to examine her nose and she will need some stitches." She paused and took a second to check the child's breathing. "They have her on morphine for the pain, her breathing is a little shallow, so Teddy is going to double check her lungs and clear her for surgery." She handed the chart over to Alex,"If her CT comes back fine, it'll just be you and I in there." Callie could have swore she heard a bit of flirtation in the other surgeons voice.

"Okay?" Callie nodded. This was anything but okay.

Arizona wrapped her pink stethoscope back around her neck, "Great! So I'll see you in the OR when she's cleared." With a cheeky smile Alex and she made their way out of the makeshift room.

"Yeah." Callie nodded, but after her girlfriend had disappeared is when she fully comprehended the meaning of the blondes words. "Wait, what?"

'Shit.'

After examining the young girl, Callie was displeased to find out that she needed more than just a few stitches, she was going to need reconstructive surgery on both her ear and nose.

What the hell was she going to do?

"Woah!" Mark didn't see who grabbed him, the last thing he remembered was he was in the middle of asking one of the new interns to get him a coffee and to run down the street and get him a steak, well done on one side and medium rare on the other; which he knew was going to be impossible. After all that's what the interns are there for, right? Well maybe not, but Mark loved torturing them every chance he got. It didn't matter whose body he was in.

Now he was standing inside the men's bathroom, watching Callie pace back and forth, rambling on and on to herself in Spanish. It had been two minutes of incoherent muttering and the sound of his tennis shoes squeaking against the bathroom tile. He had heard enough, there was only one way to get Callie to calm down, "HEY!" He grabbed her by her strong shoulders forcing her to make eye contact with him, for the first time since she dragged him in there. "Stop speaking Spanish, because I don't speak Spanish remember?; though it does look good coming out of my mouth." He got beside himself for a minute. "What is going on?"

"Mark, I don't know what to do." Callie paced the length of the dark red stalls. "I only have basic plastic surgery knowledge, I don't have the first clue how to reattach somebody's ear. A child's ear, Mark, what if I screw up and she'll be that kid in school with the weird crooked ear, I would have done that to her and her nose- I-" She shook her head as it fell into her hands. "I can't."

Mark had heard enough, he gripped her broad shoulders tighter than before causing her to stand still, "First off I've never known Callie Torres to say "I can't" when it comes to medicine. Aren't you the same woman who frozen a man just to give him a chance to walk again, the same person who made a man with polio wiggle his toes for the first time in years, the woman who can build cartridge from thin air, you're an amazing surgeon" He paused. "Now you're going to add fixing a child's ear and face to that list and you're not going to screw it up."

"I'm not?" She sounded uncertain.

Mark shook his head and reached into his pocket, he handed Callie a small black device, "You won't, not with me guiding you through it."

"Mark Sloan you are a genius." Callie smiled widely as she grabbed Mark by his womanish figure enveloping him into a grateful embrace.

Through medical school, the Peace Crops, risky surgeries that should have had her license provoked, Callie could never recall a time where she was nervous; at least not as nervous as she was right now standing in the scrub room looking at the tiny human lying on her OR table. A child whose future rested in her unskilled hands. Sure reattaching a leg was easy; breaking bones and fixing them was what she was great at, but fixing a child's face was a whole different story. A scary, intimidating story.

"You're an artist; you can do this." Mark's words repeated themselves in her mind over and over.

He was right she is an artist; and she was going to go into that OR and go all Picasso on that little girl.


	11. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.****

Unfortunately they had to go into surgery earlier due to Stephanie's appendix rupturing in the emergency room. Every so often Callie glanced up at the dark gallery, where Mark was coaching her through the entire procedure. Without him in her ear, reassuring her of how great she is and how well she was doing, there was no doubt in her mind she wouldn't have been able to pick up that nine blade in the first place.

"How's everything coming along Dr. Sloan?" Arizona asked in her professional tone all the while her focused blue eyes never drifting from the little girls appendix.

"Well Dr. Robbins; you'd never think a dog used her face as a chew toy." She glanced over at Alex who was watching his attending closely, he glanced up briefly only to roll his eyes.

"Good, I wouldn't expect anything less." Though her mouth was covered Callie could see the small smile hidden behind her girlfriends surgical mask.

_Why was she being nice to Mark? She hates Mark._ Callie shook her head of the blonde's odd behavior and started to pay more attention to the voice in her ear.

"She keeps staring at me." Mark furrowed his neatly waxed brows.

"She can see me?" Callie quickly looked from Arizona to the gallery.

"Relax, I meant she keeps staring at you. Whenever you look down she occasionally looks up at you."

"Is everything okay Dr. Sloan?" Arizona seemed concerned by her co-workers outburst.

Callie nodded and casually cleared her throat, "Yeah-yes, everything is fine, Dr. Robbins."

A half an hour later and two hours into the surgery, Callie started to notice the blonde's not so subtle glances more. It was so distracting that Mark had to keep telling the brunette to focus and not ruin his career because she wants to catch her girlfriend making ogling eyes at someone she supposedly despises.

As Callie put the finishing touches on the young girls ear, she smiled to herself, a wave of a new found confidence came over her, she did that. She fixed someone's face and ear and it looked good, no better than good. She always got an adrenaline rush after fixing broken bones, but this was new and exciting and surprisingly she loved it.

"I am all done." The Orthopedic surgeon let out the deep breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Wow, that was fast." Arizona wasn't really that surprised she knew Mark was great at his job, but leaned over the table and examined his handiwork anyway and nodded when she seemed satisfied.

"I'm a quick learner-I mean I've done faster." Callie stammered.

"Okay?" Arizona raised a curious brow. "You did a great job, I'm sure you have other patients to tend to, Alex and I can finish up in here."

Callie glanced down one last time at the child and smiled before heading out and into the scrub room.

Arizona's voice stopped her before she could retreat out,"Mark."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Arizona didn't know why she was thanking him for something he was supposed to do anyway. It was his job after all, but something inside her felt like she was compelled to thank him.

Callie didn't feel the need to respond with words, so instead she offered her girlfriend a small smile and left Alex and her to finish the surgery on their own.

"So?" Mark asked as he met Callie outside the scrub room.

"That was amazing, exhilarating." She had this child like smile on her face, the one where they first learn how to ride a bike and they can't stop smiling after they realize their father was no long hanging on to them.

"Yeah?"

Callie shook her head and sighed with regret,"Plastics is not a cop out, it's great, you change people's lives just as much as we do; and I knew that I just-"

"Thought it was just the three B's?" This caused Callie to raise a confused brow. "Boobs, butts and burns." Mark listed them on his fingers.

She shamefully nodded, "I'm sorry." Though she of course knew there was much more to Plastic surgery than those three things, she just didn't hear Mark talk much about the other amazing things. It was always 'do you want to see me give a lady a huge ass' or 'hey I'm blessing this girl with double D's this afternoon do you want to scrub in?'

"It's fine." Mark honestly didn't care what his friends thought of his chosen career, all that matters to him is that he is happy with it and that he did great things to change people's lives. "Before this turns into a mushy hug-cry fest, I have to go supervise April and Jackson in a lab exercise." Which he sounded completely thrilled about it.

"Mark, thanks again for helping me in there."

"You would have done the same for me." And with that he made his way down the hall.

The surgery went very well, Stephanie was stable with two ears, a beautiful nose and thankful parents whose mother gave the tightest hugs known to man. The only downfall is that the young girl would have to come in every so often so Mark could check her hearing and make sure nothing went wrong with the surgery.

After coming down off her post surgery high and talking to her patients parents, Callie decided to find an empty on call room to take a quick nap before heading home for the night. She thought about going to their on call room, but being there without Arizona would just ruin the great mood she's in. This was the best she has felt since waking up with Mark's penis between her legs and not in the way she would have liked it to be.

Callie sighed and opened the door to what she had only assumed was an empty on call room judging by the cracked door and the blackness surrounding her as she entered. She closed the door behind her, causing the person who occupied the bottom bunk to whimper and clear their throat. They were crying, Callie automatically thought it was Kepner, maybe she failed Mark's lab and was in here crying to Jesus about it? She silently looked around the dark room, she decided to just leave before the blubbering intern quickly elected her to become her therapist.

"What the hell is wrong with me." A familiar voice cried out, stopping Callie in her tracks.

That wasn't April. She knew that voice, but it wasn't...

"Arizona?" She whispered her deep voice not only starling the blonde in the room, but herself as well.

Arizona cleared her throat, "Go away Mark!" She groaned and turned on her side so she was facing the wall in an attempt to hide her tear stained face and in hopes to keep some of her dignity intact.

Callie let a soft sigh slip through her lips, why was Arizona upset? She took a second to decide what she should do, on one hand she could leave and continue to be Mark and not care or she could comfort the woman she loves while in Mark's body. The worst thing that could happen is Arizona hitting her or calling her everything but a white man and Callie could take that.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked her voice dripping with concern.

"I said go a-away!" Arizona hiccuped.

"No!" Callie's voice was strong, but not demanding, she pushed the door shut again and slowly moved closer to the bed.

"Please." Arizona whispered meekly.

Callie shook her head even though the pediatric surgeon couldn't see her, she gently sat down on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?"

When Arizona didn't answer her Callie tired again, "Do you want me to page Callie for you?" It felt odd talking about herself in the third person, but she ignored it and pulled out her cell to page Mark. Not that he could make Arizona feel any better, but maybe just her face, her body would do the trick.

"No," Came a delayed cough. "Don't page her."

Callie nodded and slide her cell back into the pocket of her scrubs. "Is there anything I could do?" She knew it was a waste of time and her answer would be no, but she had to try, she felt helpless while in Mark's body.

"Could you lay with me?" Arizona's request caught Callie off guard, she was expecting a piss off remark, not this, she never imagined the blonde uttering those words to Mark, not even in a alternate universe."Please." Her voice was needy resembling a child's.

Callie slowly maneuvered herself down on the bed so she was lying behind her girlfriend. After few awkward silent minutes passed Arizona finally spoke, "I love Calliope, I've never loved anyone as much or as intensely as I do her. When I met her I knew there would never be any other woman for me, she was it." She paused.

The blonde's back was still to her, which was the only thing stopping Callie's nerves from skyrocketing.

_What the hell was Arizona talking about? And why was she having this conversation with Mark Sloan?_ Those were just a couple of things that ran through Callie's mind after Arizona stopped talking.

"Lately she hasn't been acting like herself. I don't know...she's just different." Arizona's voice seemed distant.

"What do you mean?" Though she knew exactly what her lover was talking about.

"Callie doesn't touch me like she used to, she barely kisses me without making it seem like a chore, we used to lay in bed and talk about everything and anything, now she falls asleep before I'm done brushing my teeth, and lately she's been sleeping on the couch."

"I'm going to kill him." Callie muttered under her breath.

Aside from the sleeping on the couch and kissing her, Arizona was right. The other things that had the blonde upset weren't Mark's fault, Callie just was to preoccupied with work and her friends to realize that she wasn't giving her girlfriend the proper attention and affection that she used to give her. It wasn't because she loved Arizona any less, she actually loved her more.

"Even if we lost that spark, I never once questioned my love for her, not even after we broke up over her wanting a family. I loved her so much that I bent for her, and I don't bend very easily." She admitted with a small shameful laugh. "But, when you have a woman like Callie waiting for you at home you'd be insane to want something or someone else."

"Arizona..." Callie didn't like where this was headed and she needed to put a stop to it.

"I have a point Mark, I'm getting to it I swear." Callie just nodded to herself as she repeated 'it's nothing' in her head.

"I'm a lesbian, I've never been anything else. I love men I'm not one of those angry anti male lesbians, I enjoy their company, I just don't want them in my bed." That statement wasn't ringing true at the moment, but Callie understood what she meant. "I've never looked at a guy and had the urge to take him against a wall, but lately and I don't understand why, whenever-" She stopped and shook her head as if she was questioning whether or not to say the next part of that sentence out loud. "Lately when ever you look at me I want nothing more than to let you have your way with me."Though the last part was rushed, Callie heard her girlfriend loud and clear.

"What?" Callie was both confused and hurt. Arizona wants to cheat on her, and of all the people in the world she picked Mark.

"I won't act on it, because I love her and because I keep reminding myself you have a penis."Arizona couldn't believe she was saying these things out loud, she had just barely processed them herself, seeing how she had just started having the feelings three days ago. "I just- she doesn't look at me the way she used to and it doesn't feel right when she holds me and when we kiss," Callie could hear the tears in Arizona's voice again. "There's nothing, no emotion or spark. I just-" The brunette watched Arizona's head fall into her hands. "I don't know what happened." She cried. "To us." Arizona choked back a sob as her body slowly shook.

Callie swallowed her own tears and pulled the blonde into her arms. Arizona was reluctant at first, but turned around in Callie's strong embrace, she buried her face into what she thought was Mark's dark blue scrub shirt. A familiar safe feeling washed over her tired small body as she snuggled closer to her lovers best friend.

"Arizona, what's going on with Callie and you isn't permanent. This happens to every couple, it can't be perfect all the time." But this sort of thing didn't happen to every couple, actually Callie was sure this didn't happen that often to anyone now a days that didn't have a camera crew and a director around to yell action.

"How do you know? What if she just woke up one morning and realized she no longer loved me?" She picked at the material below her fingertips. "Maybe she found someone else."

That made Callie shake her head in disbelief, "That will never happen, I promise." She meant it, she'd never just wake up one morning and not love the woman currently in her arms. That would be crazy, Arizona was the love of her life, even when they were broken up, she knew the blonde would always be the love of her life, no matter what happened.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Dr. Sloan." Arizona playfully shoved Callie.

Arizona Robbins was flirting with Mark Sloan, Callie never thought she'd see the day, that happened. If she was honest with herself, she didn't like this new found crush on Sloan very much, even if she was on the receiving end of it all.

"I don't know, for some reason I feel this strong connection to you lately. I think it might be because Callie is shutting me out and you're the closest thing to her other than myself. Does that make sense?" She glanced up at Callie and then back down. "Who am I kidding nothing make sense anymore."

"I second that." Callie huffed.

She felt Arizona shift to get up and leave, probably because she was uncomfortable cuddling with Mark and she was most likely embarrassed as well. Callie knew she needed to try again, she needed to convince Arizona that her and Mark were telling her the truth the other day. She needed her know or they'd both drive each other insane.

"Well I should go check on my patients." Arizona sighed and slowly sat up, wiping the small amount of make up from her tear stained cheeks. "Can we just forget this ever happened?"

"I don't think I can do that."

"Mark, I'm not going to sleep with you or anything. Me telling you that was just my way of venting, it wasn't an invitation." She rolled her eyes and laughed at her own words. She felt like she had entered a weird twilight zone and there was no way out. "And you can never speak a word of this to Callie."

"Arizona, I can't forget it because I'm not Mark and hearing you talk about feeling like I don't love you, hurts me because I do love you."

"What?"

"I know you don't believe me, but I am telling you the truth, I'm Callie." Callie desperately looked into blue eyes seeking any sign of hope.

"Not this again." Arizona shook her head and started to scoot to the foot of the bed, but the strong grip grasping her hand held her in place. "Mark, stop!" Her voice was firm.

"Just listen to me please," Her grip on the blonde's hand tightened. "And if you don't believe me or like what I have to say then you can leave and we'll pretend none of this every happened."

Arizona's gaze drifted to the hand holding hers and then up at the person who was almost on the verge of tears, she didn't say anything instead she simply nodded and gave Callie her undivided attention.

"Okay," Callie pressed her lips together as she tried to muster up something to say, she obviously didn't think this through. "Remember our first date, when we were dancing in my living room?" Arizona just nodded. "No, Mark showed up to help when you fell. Um-"

"Mark I really should go check on my patients." She scooted off the bed and began putting her shoes on.

"Your toothbrush is yellow, because you think having a yellow toothbrush will remind you to be positive every morning when you use it. You prefer sleeping on the right side of the bed, your favorite song growing up was Jolene and when you get sick you eat chicken and rice soup because when you were younger chicken noodle reminded you of worms."

Arizona just stared at the rambling man before her, "Callie could have told you any of that, though I don't see why you'd want to know pointless facts about me."

"Exactly, Mark couldn't care less about what color your toothbrush is or what Campbell's soup you like over the other." Callie knew that wasn't enough. "Would Mark know the left side of your neck is ticklish and there's a spot behind your right ear that with one small kiss I could turn you on without even trying."

The blonde stood up from the bed her back to Callie, "Arizona it's me I don't know what else to do to prove it to you." She stood up mere inches from the woman in front of her, she placed a her hand gently on Arizona's shoulder. "It's me Arizona." Callie felt the blonde's shoulder's relaxed, she took that opportunity to lean forward into her girlfriend's personal space, her scruffy beard lightly brushed against Arizona's ear as Callie whispered a sweet loving Spanish lyric. A lyric that she knew only the Pediatric surgeon would know, the lyric that she whispers to her every time they make love or before they go to sleep. It was one of the most intimate things they shared, that nobody not even Mark knew about.

Arizona let Callie's words sink in, trying her best to ignore the male voice that spoke those sweet words a few seconds ago. She slowly turned around and looked up into Marks soft blue eyes, and for the first time she saw the love, the overwhelming amount of love inside of them. The same amount of love Callie's possessed when she gazed into her girlfriends brown eyes. "Calliope?" Her voice was distant and sounded as if she had seen a ghost.

Callie sucked in a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah." A small smile grazed across her hairy face as a small pale hand cupped her cheek lightly.

"Is it really you?" Arizona couldn't believe it, but those eyes, those eyes may be a different shade than her lovers, but she knew that was Callie behind them.

The Orthopedic surgeon nodded slowly, "But how?" Arizona had a million questions roaming around in her mind.

"We don't know how."

"Oh Callie, I'm sorry I didn't believe you before." Arizona wiped a stray tear from Callie's scruffy cheek.

"I don't blame you, I don't think I would have believed me either." She lightly laughed and placed her larger hand over the one on her cheek.

"So what's next?" The blonde asked, her other hand nonchalantly rubbing Callie's large bicep.

Callie looked down at the floor and shook her head, "We don't know that either."

Arizona slowly nodded, she pulled Callie in for a comforting hug. They'd figure it out, they always figured things out together. "It'll be alright, we'll figure this out."

"I hope so." Callie sighed and out of habit placed a small kiss on the blonde's shoulder.

She didn't move away, Arizona wasn't effected by the gesture instead she smiled sweetly to herself. Yes, it was weird hugging Mark Sloan in an empty on call room, alone, but this wasn't Mark, it was Callie and that fact alone made her next words okay to say, "I love you."

Callie blinked away a few tears and whispered, "I love you too."

So now Arizona knew, it was a weight Callie was more than happy to get off her shoulders, but her knowing wasn't going to change anything or would it?


End file.
